


Top & Tail

by darkspine10



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, College AU, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkspine10/pseuds/darkspine10
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica are forced into a tight situation on a college trip. Sharing a narrow single bed, sparks will fly, and both of them will try to overcome the other.Despite the archive warnings, the first chapter is entirely SFW. All NSFW content is saved for chapter 2 onwards.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 18
Kudos: 233





	1. Top & Tail: A Small Mistake (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> I took a small break from planning the finale, Chapter 40, of my main long project, Forever Falling to write this bit of fluff. Gave me something to break up the complex outlining stage at least.
> 
> Writing this was also an attempt to take a more initially antagonistic approach to presenting the couple, since in my previous works they were already past that stage for the most part.

"This cannot be allowed. There must be some mistake."

Dipper rolled his eyes again. That must be about the twentieth time she’d said it. Pacifica was now pacing back and forth, getting more and more wound up.

“I mean, how does this happen? The college booked the trip months ago!”

“I guess there was just a mix-up or something.” He shrugged, knowing it would do little to calm her down. That wasn’t Pacifica’s way of doing things. She’d complain all evening if she thought it would fix a bad outcome.

“But it’s outrageous! Making us all share rooms, that’s one thing, but this…” She stared unbelievingly at the narrow bed in the middle of the cold hotel room. “It’s barely big enough for one of us! And they expect us to share?! I _did not_ sign up for co-ed roommates.”

“No, you signed up for skiing and sightseeing, am I right?” He stretched out on the bed, tired from the lengthy flight to Helsinki and wanting nothing more than to end this debate and go to sleep. “If it’s too much trouble you could always sleep on the floor.”

“Yeah right,” Pacifica shot back, tapping her boot on the solid wood. She pressed down on the mattress, testing the softness. It was decent enough, she supposed, but not nearly big enough to fit the two of them. Not like she was planning on actually going through with that. “Maybe I can go switch rooms or something.”

Dipper sat up in the bed and faced her. “No offence, Pacifica, but don’t think you’ll get many volunteers.”

Since leaving for college the rich girl had made few friends. Away from home her family’s influence had no effect, so her cold and domineering nature ended up isolating her from most circles. Dipper was actually one of the few people she cared to hang around with, simply because he was someone familiar. And the generally socially inept Dipper hadn’t complained about having someone talk too, since he too was a self-admitted loner. Pacifica was intelligent, he had to admit, and though they often sparred, they tolerated each other well enough. It was at least brighter company than spending all his time alone or visiting his sister. 

“We sat together on the plane,” he added, trying to explain himself. “I think the professors just assumed we were fine going in the same room.”

Pacifica, in the process of taking off her expensive high-heeled fur boots, pointed a bare foot daintily at the bed. “Well I am not fine sharing _that_.”

“Yeah, I remember you have problems with ‘Shar-ring’,” Dipper enunciated teasingly. He didn’t see what the whole issue was anyway. Shrugging again, he lightly pushed her foot away with one finger, not failing to notice the pink nail polish and recent pedicure. "We can just top and tail. I used to do it with Mabel on trips all the time."

"Yeah but you're siblings. And weirdly close ones too." She eyed the bed contemptuously, as if she could intimidate into suddenly sprouting a second copy of itself. Exhaling deeply, she finally threw up her arms in defeat. “Fine. Whatever. Now help my unpack the rest of my stuff.”

“I’m not one of your servants, Northwest. Lug your own case in.”

“Ugh, you’re trying my patience, Pines.” Dipper didn’t budge, smirking at the fact that she already knew he wasn’t going to move a muscle to help her. She ducked back out into the hallway, then returned dragging a cumbersome, bright pink suitcase on its rollers.

When she’d originally arrived at the college in the early hours of the morning, where they were waiting for the coach to take them to the airport, she’d astonishingly had _four_ more cases of varying sizes. He’d delighted in watching her agonise over which stuff to leave behind when she found out about the limited cargo space on the flight. It made his single small backpack fell downright spartan in comparison.

Pacifica finished shifting the case into their room. Her attitude was still sour, as evidenced by how she was staring down her nose at him, incensed that she’d had to put in physical effort for once.

“What do you even keep in that thing?” Dipper asked, with a mixture of highlighting her absurdity and genuine curiosity.

“I have standards, Pines, you wouldn’t understand. Just cause the only thing you ever bring with you is that dumb journal of yours. And that.” She pointed to his chest, where a bulky polaroid camera hung down from around his neck.

“What about my camera? My course is all about that after all, you should expect me to actually like photography. I know your concerns are above those of us poor ordinary people but have some common sense.”

She sidled over to him and examined the camera closely. It was clear she wasn’t impressed, and let it hang back limply. “I think you spend too much time taking snapshots or writing in that book. You need to live in the moment more.”

“Unlike you?”

“Yes, unlike me,” she replied indignantly. “Architecture is a serious profession, not a distraction like whatever you get up to”

“Bet you just use it as an excuse to waste time doodling though.” He shook his head. “Anyway, back to the point, I like to travel light. Less junk to weigh me down. Not like I need much, only the bare essentials.”

“Which I notice doesn’t include any bathroom products.” She wrinkled her nose at him. “Ever heard of personal hygiene?”

“I don’t like wasting time in the shower, ok? I let the natural cleansing properties of water do the job.”

Pacifica laughed uproariously at him, and even Dipper had to agree he was reaching somewhat to justify his laziness. “Oh, that’s a good one Pines. You’re borrowing some of my stuff tonight, that’s a requirement.” She unzipped a section of her case and offered it to him. “Take your pick.”

Bending over to look inside, he saw a selection of dozens of interchangeable bottles. Hair gels, body wash, shampoo and conditioner for her long, blonde hair, she had it all, and Dipper couldn’t tell which of any of them he’d need. To avoid looking like a complete fool in front of Pacifica, he just grabbed the first one at random and hoped it would suffice.

He turned the bottle over in his hand, deciding that since she’d been uncharacteristically generous he should show some courtesy. "I suppose I should go wash. I did get kinda sweaty on the flight. Especially since it looks like we definitely will be-"

"Don't say it!"

"-sleeping together," he finished obliviously.

Pacifica rubbed her eyelids and tried to avoid her roommate’s gaze. "Ugh, don't say it like that. You make it sound like we’ll be... getting up to stuff"

"Now you've lost me." He ignored Pacifica and pulled out his phone. Maybe his sister could translate the fancy French written on the bottle of shampoo and tell him what it was. As he was making his way to the en-suite though, he had the realisation of what exactly Pacifica had meant. “Oh, wait a minute! ‘Getting up to stuff’, you mean…“

“Please shut up.”

Dipper gave a short, sharp laugh. “You totally meant succumbing to my masculine charms."

“Puh-lease, Pines. You’re about as manly as an actual block of wood. Like I'd ever stoop to your level."

"Oh, I wouldn't deign to inconvenience you, Princess." He gave a mock bow, theatrically bending over and unfurling a hand to offer to Pacifica.

“Don’t call me that!” She slapped the hand away. “This isn’t a joke; I have a reputation to uphold.”

“And what? If people hear that a Northwest dared to even spend time in the company of a commoner? Shocker.”

“You are such a dork.” Unfazed by his act, she shook her head and tried to finish her unpacking. “Please let’s just try to act like mature adults. We’ll get through tonight, then tomorrow, then whatever comes next. With a minimum of fuss.”

“Hey Pacifica?” As she turned her head, she saw him in the doorway of the bathroom, camera raised and aimed right at her face. “Smile and say cheese!” The priceless look of shock and outrage he captured in her eyes made the photo a sure-fire keepsake for his collection. Getting through the rest of the night was certainly going to be an interesting ordeal.

* * *

Unable to sleep, Dipper tossed over in the bed once again, facing towards Pacifica. Somehow she’d fallen asleep in mere minutes. But for him, the cold air and tight space made it hard for him to relax and drift off. Then there was the problem of his companion.

As he settled again in position, he tried to minimise his movements. Every time he made the slightest adjustment to the sheets, the rustling sound that resulted was like an atomic bomb going off. He could barely hear Pacifica’s breaths, they were so shallow, but any noise felt like it would wake her up.

He tried to distract himself, to tell his brain that he was being irrational and to go to sleep. Stop overreacting, she isn’t going to suddenly wake up now, he should just accept the situation and not worry. That only made him focus more on the minute sounds of Pacifica’s breathing.

He was hyper-aware of anything that might disturb her. Having to endure a rant about disturbing her beauty sleep was the last thing he needed. They had to be up early tomorrow to go with the group on a daytrip to some island in the bay, staying up all night fretting was only going to make him tired and irritable.

Then he settled on something in the corner of his eye. Poking out of the end of the duvet, Pacifica’s feet were exposed to the air. He noticed her nail polish, and how sharp her toenails were. He had no idea why anyone would care enough to put that much effort into prettying up their feet. Would be a big waste of time in his mind.

A wicked thought ran through his head. Not sure if it was a smart idea or if he was just too sleep deprived to think straight, he wriggled an arm free of the sheets. One thing he knew about Pacifica was that she was incredibly ticklish. The lightest feather touch could set her off laughing. He could reach out and do it right now.

Maybe it would be satisfying to get some payback for all the teasing earlier? It might be worth it merely to see the look on her face; she did always have the funniest over-the-top reactions. He couldn’t deny the desire to give her the taste of her own medicine. See how she feels when she’s forced awake in the dead of night. After that at least he wouldn’t have to worry about making too much noise.

Hovering over the sole of a foot, he prepared to apply the gentlest caress possible. His fingers brushed against her skin, then in an instant her entire body shook with a thunderous force. A burst of awkward laughter erupted from her lips as she jerked awake. Dipper chuckled to himself but regretted it moments later.

Pacifica’s feet shot out, reacting to his tickles. Her lovingly pedicured toenails, sharpened to razors, rammed right into his eye sockets. Dipper cried out in pain and fell backwards out of the bed. “Holy shit! My eyes!”

Pacifica, finally free of the uncontrollable spasms, flicked on the bedside lamp, and turned an accusing gaze at Dipper, sprawled out on the floor. “What the hell did you just do?!”

A hand clutched to his face, he muttered, “Still getting over being jabbed by your talons, that’s all.”

“My what?” She wriggled her toes, then angrily curled them up under the duvet. “You are such a jerk. What did you think would happen?”

“Hey, at least I made you laugh.” He winked, but the joke went down like a steel balloon under her steely gaze.

“Get back into bed, dummy. Some of us normal people are trying to sleep.”

“No way, nuh-uh,” he protested loudly. Jumping to his feet, he pointed to the head of the bead. “I am not sleeping opposite those _weapons_ anymore. I’d like to not go blind, thanks.”

“Ugh, if you’re gonna be such a baby about it…” Pacifica’s head disappeared under the covers, then there was a noisy rummaging. Her head showed up again at the opposite end of the bed. “You really wanna do this Pines? Cause I can handle your immaturity up close.”

Cautious, Dipper climbed back into bed, face to face with his upset roommate. He pulled the covers over so both their bodies were snugly pressed together under them.

“Happy now?” Pacifica asked.

“Sure, it’s just a little… tight.” They both blushed at the implication.

Pacifica’s eyes darted away from his. “Now, go to sleep Pines. And don’t make me regret letting you back in the bed.” Her eyes closed again, preparing to resume whatever dream had been in progress before.

“Nighty night… Princess,” Dipper couldn’t help but snigger.

Pacifica let out an angry groan, but kept her eyes resolutely shut. She was trying to get back to sleep but her breathing was heavier than before. Dipper knew she wouldn’t easily fall asleep again while she was annoyed at him. He closed his own eyelids for a moment, but as before couldn’t find a way to peacefully rest.

A shiver ran up Pacifica’s body. He thought at first he must have accidentally skimmed against her, setting off her ticklishness again. But then her body shook again, and he realised it was simply cold. Despite the temperatures outside being so low, and the room providing little insulation, she was only wearing a thin pink sleep shirt and cotton shorts. Her exposed legs felt frigid up against him.

Her bare feet suddenly stood out as a glaring aberration. Realising that she must have left her warmer pyjamas in one of her other cases that she’d had to leave behind, he felt slightly guilty towards her.

“Hey, psst, Pacifica.” He didn’t get a reply, so lightly tapped her side with a finger.

“Shh.” She kept her eyes resolutely shut and pulled her pillow over her ears. “Go to sleep, Pines.”

“I wanted to let you know, you can borrow some of my winter socks if you’re cold. I packed spares, it’s the least I could do for you.”

“I’m not taking handouts from you, I’m fine as I am,” she said, despite clutching the covers tighter to herself. That was Pacifica’s way, she would rather freeze that concede any weakness.

Dipper still felt bad about her situation, so tried to come up with another option. “We could huddle together? You know, like penguins, combine our body heat?”

Pacifica begrudgingly opened her eyes. “Do you _want_ me to smother your face with this pillow?”

“I was only trying to help,” he muttered irritatedly.

“Yeah, well don’t. I can look after myself. I’m not some helpless damsel. Now: Go. To. Sleep.”

She was about to try yet again to close her eyes, but Dipper suddenly blurted out something. “Unless you’re still afraid of _getting up to stuff_ with me?” There was a small red glow on his cheeks, but he had a determined smirk nonetheless. “Face it, you can’t stand the thought of me lying here next to you.”

“Oh, now it’s personal.” She lined herself up, so she was staring eye to eye with Dipper. “First one to blink loses. We’ll see who chickens out first. That’ll show you which of us is intimidated by the other.”

“You’re on.” Intending to take her on and win, Dipper adjusted himself so he was comfortable, then stared deep into her sapphire eyes. She did the same, turning her piercing gaze upon his hazel eyes. Locked in opposition, they steeled themselves to outlast the other.

They’d often played this kind of game before, competing in minor ways to annoy each other. Seeing who could answer the most study questions in a set time or dinging the other if they were ever late to classes. Pacifica’s competitive streak was a mile-wide, drilled into her by her parents’ mandate to always overachieve, while Dipper didn’t like to tolerate her smug superiority complex. That meant that on average the pair usually ended up drawing in their small victories.

Dipper realised he’d been staring at her eyes for some time now. Neither of them had budged yet. Though his eyes stayed wide open, they drifted somewhat from Pacifica’s as he started to waver slightly. As his gaze fell upon the copious amounts of dark purple eyeshadow she wore, his thoughts started to drift too. 

Who wears makeup to bed? Like her neatly kept toes, what was the point if nobody would see her this way? Her hair though, that was one aspect of her appearance she seemed to have lost control off, messily sprawled out. It was a rare glimpse at seeing her in a halfway dishevelled state.

A whiff of her shampoo floated past him, carrying the strong, sweet scent of champagne and roses. Hyper-awareness of his surroundings returned, but this time it was more about Pacifica than his own movements. They were so close together; they could even feel each other's breaths intermingling in the small space between them.

Wheels turned slowly in Dipper's mind. Perhaps it was the tiredness from the flight and being kept up all night, but he felt like he was running in slow motion. But as he stared and stared at Pacifica’s face he became more and more captivated by what he saw.

This was ridiculous. It was _Pacifica Northwest_ for crying out loud. The most self-centred person he’d ever met. A pampered sorority brat who constantly argued with him. Now though, in the dim light, an odd sensation rose in his chest. A sensation of desire. He had the urge to lean forwards, to bridge the minute gap between them…

Maybe he was drunk off her hair or something like that. That could be the only explanation for why he was suddenly overwhelming drawn to the girl lying opposite.

“What’s the matter Pines? Losing your nerve?”

Shit. It was like she’d read his mind, easily figuring out his mood had changed. He couldn’t hide the crimson blush flooding across his cheeks or the thin layer of sweat starting to form. She raised a single eyebrow to express her insight, making him crumble like tissue paper.

“I- uh- that is to say-“ He gulped, hoping she’d think he’d given up and would declare herself the winner of the little contest. Anything to get her out of his head. Deep breaths, Dipper, he forced himself to remember. “I was just distracted by something, ok?”

“Oh.” Instead of the expected reaction, she too blushed now, though as with all things kept a better level of composure. "Actually I was kind of distracted too.” This caught him off guard. What about him could she possibly be interested in? Then he saw her gaze wander upwards and he understood.

“This?” He lifted his hair out of his forehead, slowly exposing his unique birthmark. The strange arrangement of spots that perfectly formed the constellation of Big Dipper. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “What, you think it’s weird or funny? Go ahead, make some petty remark, I can take it.”

Pacifica frowned, though not in an angry way. More like he was interpreting her wrong. “I’ve never really got a good look up close at it before, that’s all. May I?” She reached forward to touch his forehead, hesitating when he recoiled slightly. He didn’t have far to go in the cramped bed though, not if he didn’t want to fall out again.

Relenting, he held up his hands. “I guess you can have a quick look. Why though? It’s just a rare thing I have, nothing special.”

“I don’t think that.” Her hand delicately moved his hair aside. For second she halted, then he allowed her to continue and she stroked her fingers across the birthmark. Her touch was electric, sending chills down his body. No-one had ever gotten close enough to actually feel the birthmark. “It gave you your nickname,” Pacifica added, “that’s gotta count for something. ”

Normally he hated when people noticed or talked about his birthmark. They would either react in horror or have a sort of morbid curiosity. Either way it marked him as a freak. Never before had anyone been genuinely curious and sensitive about in this way.

It surprised him coming from Pacifica of all people. Sensitivity wasn’t her usual style. Maybe she knew something about intimacy and vulnerability though. In her daily life she put up a façade to most of the world, a mask that rarely slipped. Yet he knew underneath there were things she didn’t like sharing. Like keeping her videogaming habit to herself or getting embarrassed if people heard her singing. Safeguards to prevent her parents’ from discovering anything they deemed ‘improper’, most likely.

He wondered why this was happening. Why she was acting more caring towards him, and why he didn’t mind having her enter his most sacrosanct personal space. Pacifica wasn’t the sort of the person who was easy to like. She was snooty and elitist and cold at times.

She had flaws in her personality that people steered away from. Her biting wit, which he often clashed with, her competitive drive. To him those aspects didn’t seem so bad right now. They just showed that she was a quick thinker, somebody confident in her abilities and unwilling to back down. Qualities he admired.

If she was willing to treat with him with such respect regarding the concealed oddity on his forehead, perhaps he was right to trust her. She'd consented to this sleeping arrangement after all. Despite all the pretentions, under the rough exterior she did consider him an honest friend.

And what an exterior it was. The upside to her over-indulgences in beauty regimes meant that she had a constant dazzling appearance that often turned heads. The luscious blonde hair, her sultry lips, those sparkling eyes. Though she was tired and unprepared, even now he found her looks so enticing. 

Under the covers, his hand traced the smooth curves of her hips. As with her exploration of his birthmark, she didn’t protest at all. In fact, her hand descended from his birthmark to cup his cheek. The soft smoothness of her skin stood out, frozen as it was.

The intensity of their close breaths was heightened like never before, as Dipper’s rate stepped up noticeably. His heart was beating faster and he felt nearer to Pacifica now. He fixed his gaze back in her eyes, then asked the obvious question. “What exactly is happening here?”

A warm smile shone back at him. “I think, maybe… we both lost the staring competition.” Pacifica’s other hand grabbed at his chocolate locks, pulling him across the last, tiny gap separating them. Their heavy breathing was finally interrupted when he pressed his lips forcefully to hers. She seemed surprised by his boldness, but then leant into it, gripping his head close.

Dipper’s pushed his way further into her mouth, and their two tongues wrestled and danced around each other. At last he came up for air, gasping for only a second before Pacifica leapt at him again. She rolled on top of him, freeing up space in the bed and tightening their budding connection. Dipper’s hands made their way to her hips, supporting her above him.

Though he deeply desired to continue just as they were, kissing passionately, he had an impulsive idea. “Hold on Paz, just a second.” He laid her back down on her side, then groped in the darkness on his bedside table. She looked at him, concerned why he wanted to stop, then understood when held his polaroid camera aloft. “Smile for me, please?” 

He wanted to capture this moment, this tentative blossoming between them, to keep as a permanent reminder. Pacifica understood that keenly, so snuggled up beside him in view of the lens. A quick flash, and it was done, recorded on celluloid forever.

As soon as the flash faded, Pacifica snatched the camera away from him and put it away. “Now, enough of that. Where were we?”

Side by side, the two previously reluctant roommates returned to exploring their new relationship. It was the start of something, a potential beginning that neither knew where it could lead. With their bodies squeezed up against one another, their hearts aflame, the cold atmosphere of the room would no longer be a problem for either of them.


	2. Top & Tail: Getting Up to Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the promised smut portion of the fic. It's my first attempt at writing something explicit, so I hope you enjoy it.

Still lying beside one another in the narrow bed, Pacifica left a trail of kisses along Dipper’s cheek, before diving into his lips again. Though she’d scarcely imagined this was ever a possibility, she was finding the prospect of a physical relationship with the nerdy boy opposite absolutely scintillating.

For all their bickering in the past, she couldn’t resist the temptations on offer. His messy brown hair, which she normally saw as a sign of a lack of care for his appearance, in this new light gave him a rugged charm that drove her inhibitions wild.

There was one small issue, however. As he hugged her closer, hands clasped around her rear, a small disturbance arose below her waist. She halted her kisses and pulled away slightly. “Dipper, I feel something poking me."

"Oh... that's my, uh... dick." 

Both of them blushed at the revelation, a shared embarrassment arising over the situation. She couldn't even shuffle away from the offending item; she'd fall off the bed.

Then, all of a sudden Dipper’s smile turned upwards in a lopsided grin. In a cocky, almost drunk sounding tone, he said, "You wanna see it?"

Pacifica gave a complete snort of laughter. "I think that's the worst chat up line I've ever heard." Though she had a slight worry he’d take her laughter as a sign she was mocking him, even he could recognise it was different from her usual cackles of laughter. Most times she didn’t laugh much, and when she did it was in dry way, mostly at other people's expense. “Not that I’m complaining too much, mind…”

Grinding her hips, she rubbed her groin up against him, making his tentative boner grow even larger. He closed his eyes in satisfaction and ran his hands hungrily across her body.

A tugging at the hem of his shirt, drew his gaze downwards. Pacifica was staring up him, pleading with her eyes to get him to show his naked chest. Seeing her in this light, needily wanting him, was a new sight for him. So often he thought of her as the type to always be in control. Now the ball was entirely in his court. He slowly stripped off, stretching out her agony even longer to tease the eventual moment he tossed the garment away.

She planted her palms on his chest, wanting to increase their skin-on-skin contact as much as she could, while continuing to dry hump him with her lower body. His own hands ran up along her belly. This set off another bout of tickles all over, but this time she was happy to experience it. Dipper’s hands slid under her thin sleep shirt and up to her breasts. Thumbing over a nipple, they started to perk up and poke through the fabric of the top.

Ready to move on to the next step, she stuck a hand into his pyjama pants and yanked out the object that had poked her. Curling her slender fingers around the shaft of his penis, she began to pump back and forth.

Dipper moved his hands quickly from her breasts down to her waist, slipping fingers down the rim of her shorts, as if asking permission to continue. She wriggled the shorts off, then also pulled off her shirt, allowing him an unobstructed view of her full body.

Briefly distracted by the view, Dipper then stripped off completely to match her. It was so gentlemanly, making sure she got just as much from this experience as he would. As she continued to stroke him, he reached down to reciprocate. Her pussy was already warm and soaking wet. She could tell he didn’t have much experience, but as he rubbed his fingers over a certain spot, Pacifica gave a contented moan, telling him all he needed to know about how well he was doing. What he lacked in practical knowhow he made up in enthusiasm and passion.

They were both pleasuring the other rapidly now, getting hot and steamy. Pacifica wanted more. She wanted him. Positioning his shaft opposite her entrance, she rubbed it against the lips of her vagina a few times. Slowly, she began to insert him inside, delighting at the waves of spreading ecstasy.

A rational spark in Dipper’s brain suddenly spoke up and he pulled out and away. “Woah, hey. I’m not sure about that. We don’t have any protection.”

“Seriously?” Pacifica raised a no-nonsense eyebrow, then leant over out of the bed, giving him an intentional view of her bare back and ass. She fiddled with a zip on her suitcase, then placed down a small box on the bedside table. “Ready to get going?”

Dipper grabbed the box, but nearly dropped it in surprise when he saw it contained rows of condoms. “Why do you have those here?”

Pacifica shrugged “I wanted to go clubbing one evening. Thought I might meet a strapping Finnish hunk and, you know…” The words died on her lips as she saw Dipper’s look of concern grow.

Propping himself up on one arm, he faced Pacifica with an intent glare. It was like their staring contest had resumed. She felt incensed at his behaviour, annoyed that just as she was starting to get horny he’d abruptly ruined the mood.

“How far are we planning on going here?”

“What do you mean?” Offended that he was about to back out now out of nowhere, she gave him a pouty look, not happy with being toyed around with. “You do still wanna fuck me, right?”

He winced at the blunt language but nodded. “I think that’s obvious.” He gestured to the still throbbing bulge in his lower extremities. “I’m talking about afterwards. Am I gonna have to get to know your dad over a game of mini-golf? Or attend a fancy soiree at your right hand? Long-term, I just wanna know where we go from here.”

Her brief anger at him melted away. He was _really_ unsettled. She tried to ease him back into not worrying about all that other stuff. “Remember what I said about living in the moment?”

“Be serious. I know you; you’ve never been the romantic type. Is this all just a one-time fling? I’m not that kind of guy!” He stated panting fast. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to relax but his mouth wouldn’t speak the words.

“Woah woah, Dipper, calm down.”

“And then afterwards what will we be? It was awkward enough when we were just friends. Now we’ll have all this extra baggage. I don’t want to ruin this, if it doesn’t work out, or things change.” His eyes went wild and he stared off into an indeterminate point in space. “I’m having a crisis of conscience. I gotta get out, need air. I mean you’re so beautiful and I never noticed before and now I’m rambling and oh god this is making things worse and you’re never gonna want to talk me to after this ever again and-”

Pacifica gripped his shoulders, firmly lying him back down in the bed. “Hey, no. Slow down, take a deep breath, and talk normally. Don’t go into ‘Research Mode’.” Far from a mocking jibe, she was trying to be deeply sincere. She knew Dipper well enough to identify his quirks and habits. She hoped her tone of voice conveyed that sentiment to him without it coming off as an insult.

When he was faced with a problem he’d retreat into what he knew. Taking notes in his journal, cataloguing whatever was in front of him in meticulous detail. It was a way to impose some kind of order onto the world and make sense of his confusion. But it wasn’t going to work when the object of his doubt was lying right there next to him. Stark naked to boot.

“Look, focus on my voice, dork,” she blushed and averted her gaze, unsure how to make herself be honestly sincere. It didn’t help that her gaze kept drifting down to his half-erect cock, still throbbing gently between their bodies.

“Sometimes in life you have to bend a little, see where things go before declaring it one way or the other. I don’t know if this’ll work out in the future. I don’t know what’ll happen next. But I do know – and you know how hard this is for me to say – that right now I want to be close to you, Dipper Pines.”

She poked his bare chest. “Do you know how many rich boys have tried to get in my underwear?” He shakily shook his head. “It’s a lot. Each and every one of them knew they could buy or schmooze their way to whatever girl they wanted. Except me.”

“Cause you’re a stubborn ass,” Dipper added, a spark of life coming back into his voice. His lips curled upwards; he found his own tease mildly amusing.

“Damn straight I am. And that’s where you’re different.” She pressed his cheeks together with both her palms, forcing him to see and hear her in the present. “It may drive me up the wall at times, but you don’t take my shit. Most people are either too scared of my reputation to push back, so they tiptoe around me. Or they’re like my parents, belittling me as an upstart. Corny as you can be sometimes, you do actually care about other people. You actually treat me like a human being.”

Dipper’s mouth hung open, awed at hearing genuine praise from her. “So, does this mean-“

“It means,” Pacifica interrupted, “that you and I are going to treat tonight as our first night together. Then tomorrow will be our first day, then second night, and so on. Take things one step at a time. Ok?” He nodded, whatever hangups he’d been stuck on finally resolved. “So, panic attack over?”

“I think so.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips, confidence returning at last. “Thanks a lot Pacifica, you knew all the right things to say. You have that eloquence I admire, the way you never stumble with your words.”

“Don’t get too mushy on me, Pines.” She playfully booped his nose, then made him yelp by grabbing his penis. “Now, what say we get back to business? It’s getting chilly in here, and it’s not polite to keep a lady waiting.”

“Whatever you say, Princess.” Cementing that he was out of his funk, Pacifica felt a hand squeeze one of her breasts tightly, sending a ripple of excitement across her skin. Dipper eagerly grabbed the pack of condoms and got to work sliding one onto his penis. Pacifica crashed back onto his mouth, no doubt distracting him from his task, but he wasn’t about to complain.

Successfully applying the condom, Dipper waited for Pacifica to lead him. Lying beside him so they could both snuggle together under the covers, she once again positioned his penis and slid it inside herself. Dipper’s eyes clenched shut as he started to experience overwhelming pleasure.

His movements were clumsy at first, and she tried to guide his motions by reacting with her hips, shifting her weight to match his thrusts. When he hit the sweet spot she gave several short moans. Dipper dived over and started flicking his tongue around each breast in turn, increasing the arousal she was feeling. She clutched his hair, keeping him pressed up against her.

Dipper started experimenting with his motions, pulling out almost all the way before ramming back in, or wiggling his hips in different ways. She thought he was losing momentum slightly, so loosened her grip on his head slightly to give him the message. 

He looked up at here curiously, then nearly instantly he redoubled his efforts. With both hands firmly locked on her ass, he started pounding into her faster and faster. She started laying small kissed on his neck, too overwhelmed by the passion to do much else. She let out a strangled whisper. “I’m close Dipper.”

Dipper halted for a second, drawing out of her slit. With a commanding voice, he said, “Beg for it.”

Pacifica was stunned. She wasn’t sure if he was drunk on the heightened emotions, but the intent was clear. It was a power play. For once she was to be the submissive. And somehow that only made her even more turned on.

She threw her arms around his back and tightened her legs in such a way to push him deeper. “Oh Dipper, yes! I want it, please! Give it to me!”

“That’s more like it,” he said with a strange new bravado. He ran a hand through her luxurious hair, tugging lightly on it to show her who was in control. Then the barrage continued, with thrust after thrust into her tight vagina.

Lying back, Pacifica could only take what he was dealing out, reduced to loudly moaning. Her cries reached up to a fever pitch, then she was screaming out for him to come as he pounded against her hips again and again.

Suddenly Dipper too gave a high-pitched yelp, all his cocky mannerisms fading away. She felt his cock twitch inside of her, as he shot spurts of semen into the condom. Coming down from the high, he started lazily kissing her on the mouth, before breathing deeply. A sweaty mess, he shifted away slightly, pulling out his messy penis. “Did you finish too, are you-“

“I did.” She shut him up with a quick kiss. Still ever the gentleman, ensuring that she wasn’t left out of any of the rewarding aspects. It was a strange juxtaposition after his rather forceful technique at the moment of climax. Pacifica liked both aspects of her new boyfriend, the tender loving one and the new confident side. Perhaps tomorrow night she could tease out ‘dom Dipper’ again for round two.

For now, he seemed to have finally succumbed to sleep, snoring softly into his pillow despite his hands trying to still reach out to pleasure her. She tucked them down, letting him rest, before kissing him on his birthmark one more time. Time for them both to get some beauty sleep. Afterwards they would see what new adventure tomorrow would bring. Then the night after that. And the day after that. And so on, and so on…


	3. Hot & Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I finally came up with a decent idea on how to structure a follow-up to the previous two chapters. I considered posting this separately, but it's a pretty straight continuation, so here it is. Consider this an addendum to the first two. I might add more if new scenarios come to mind in the future, let me know what you think.

Dipper exhaled, breathing warm air onto his hands and furiously rubbing them together. Despite the sun shining down from a cloudless azure sky, the air had a bitter chill. Though, for Finland that shouldn’t have surprised him.

The sea air didn’t help matters, and he wished he’d had the foresight to bring some gloves. At least his coat was thick enough to resist the icy air. He watched the boats jostling for space in the Helsinki harbour, wondering how much longer he’d have to wait around out here. In the distance was the striking monolith of a green-roofed cathedral sat atop a hill of bare rock. Quite a sight, though no doubt the person he was waiting for had a greater knowledge on that subject.

While the rest of his group, fellow students and the professors acting as chaperone milled about on the ferry, he was anxiously checking his watch and wringing his hands as the departure time grew closer.

Finally she arrived, sashaying through the crowds towards him. “About time, Pacifica.” He jealously noted she was wearing a pair of thick gloves. “You’re late.”

“Huh, pardon?” She pulled down a fur-lined hood, revealing fuzzy earmuffs covering her ears. She lowered them and gestured for him to repeat.

“I said you’re late.”

“I was getting ready.” She said it like it was obvious, a fact of the universe that Pacifica Northwest had to spend hours each morning preparing herself to face the outside world. Her tone was as frosty as the morning air, until she looked down the harbour to the end of the street. “Wow, the Uspenski Cathedral. It’s impressive in person.”

He followed her eye up to the hill. “I thought you’d know the name. All that unique architecture and such.” Dipper had meant it as being appreciative of her field of study, but she took it slightly wrong, frowning as if he was somehow mocking her. 

Fumbling with the camera strapped around his neck, he passed it to her. He might as well use his passion to help hers. “Here, we don’t have long. Get a picture if you want.” He trailed off his mumbling, unsure how to proceed. It seemed the after-effects of last night might not be going the way he’d thought.

“Thanks,” Pacifica said. This took Dipper aback since he detected a hint of almost genuine honesty. 

While his companion lined up a shot of the distant cathedral, he turned his eye towards what had delayed her for so long. Her purple winter coat was a practical choice, as were her tall high-heeled boots. But in-between her attire was lacking. A pink skirt emerged from her jacket, and all that covered her legs were thin black tights. Another consequence of her limited packing space no doubt; even she wasn’t vain enough to want to wear that kind of outfit in Finland in February.

Even still, he couldn’t deny that the gap between skirt and tights gave him a tantalising glimpse of her thighs. After last night he looked upon her anew, strangely intoxicated by the sight. She’d even found the time to comb her golden hair, pristine after the raucous state it had been left in.

One thing he still didn’t quite understand was her insistence on slathering her face in makeup and eyeshadow. With her standard expression of obvious disdain for anything that didn’t catch her interest, it gave her the look of a regal monarch passing judgement. A haughty unattainable figure. That was the way she liked to present herself.

Dipper preferred the way her face had looked last night, the glimpse he’d seen behind the artifice. Despite all her vanity, there was something that drew him to her. Her quick-wittedness, her self-determination.

He did spy one small crack in her façade. While trying to point the camera at the cathedral, she kept stealing glances at something out of the corner of her eye. For those brief moments he saw her composure flicker. It was only when their eyes met that he realised that it was himself she kept being drawn to.

Dipper coughed into his fist, mindful that he’d been staring at her body for rather a long time. “Anyway, let’s get onboard, everyone else is waiting.”

He reached out for her hand, wanting to show his positive reaction to last night’s events – and mildly hopeful he could share some of her warmth. But she wriggled free almost instantly and blushed bright red. “Not out here,” she hissed.

“What?” Dipper said, confused. “It’s just hand-holding.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want anyone to see!” Pacifica straightened herself, and Dipper saw only the ruthless business minded rich girl. “Out in public it’s just not… acceptable.”

She started marching off up the gangplank onto the ferry, but Dipper called out after her, just on the edge of being loud enough for the nearest passersby to hear. “Is that it? Are we supposed to forget last night even happened at all?”

Pacifica halted and pivoted on the spot. “Yes. No. I don’t know.” She thought for a moment. Dipper watched as calculations processed behind her sparkling blue eyes. “Let’s keep this professional for now. Like I said. We’ll take today one step at a time.”

With that she held her head high and strode onto the boat, leaving Dipper to disappointedly trail after her, believing that was that. Last night had been nothing more than a wishful dream after all.

* * *

Leaning over edge of the railing, Pacifica watched as rocky islands drifted by. Occasional clumps of ice bumped the side of the ferry. The temperatures felt even lower out here over the water than it had been on the pier, but she wasn’t about to let anyone know how the cold was affecting her.

She tried to present an air of confidence. Somehow she wasn’t up to it. Instead her mind was wrestling with itself, unsure what to settle on. Last night being the main crux of her internal debate.

Sleeping with Dipper… she could hardly believe it had happened. The rapid turnaround and sudden passion had overtaken her senses, that must have been it. She’d even dared in one heady moment to think of him as her boyfriend. 

The harsh light of day made her see how preposterous that sounded, even the weather seeming to mock her. Dipper acted like things had changed. Didn’t he realise it was impossible? She and him were just far too different to ever truly think they could be together. Their upbringings, family histories… As far as she could imagine, he’d never fit in with her life.

Then there was the way he’d been eyeing her up on the pier, peeping at her when he thought she wouldn’t notice. Who did he think he was? One night and he already acted like he owned her. She wrinkled her nose. Maybe it was for the best after all. Better to wash her hands of the whole affair and forget.

But still, despite that part of her brain, the one trained by her parents to always conform to the highest standards, Pacifica felt and undeniable pull. Banishing the memory of last night’s pleasure was hard enough without seeing him around wherever she turned.

Or perhaps she was simply tired from jetlag and not sleeping to schedule last night. That would leave anyone irritable and short-tempered. She rubbed her temples and gave out a frustrated sigh. “Ugh, why is this so complicated.” Her thoughts were jumbled, clumps of ice colliding over and over again and forming new patterns. Patterns she didn’t want to acknowledge.

Unfortunately, her attempt at introspection wasn’t to last much longer. “Well well well, so this is where you’ve been hiding.” Dipper was sauntering towards her. She’d chosen this lower deck for a reason. Time to face things head on.

His look was questioning. He wanted clarification as much as she wanted to ignore it all. There was an ever-so-slightly needy glint behind his eyes that she found both simperingly pathetic and also strangely affectionate. He wanted to work this out.

Pacifica wasn’t going to let it be that easy. “I hope you’re not expecting me to leap into your arms. Today’s different, got that? Not gonna have another panic attack?”

“Oof, that’s a low blow Northwest.” He clutched his chest in mock pain, taking it mostly light-heartedly. But a thin scowl revealed his true annoyance. “I thought we could go round the island together, you know.” He halted for second before finishing. “As… friends. But I guess you had other ideas.”

He leant over the railing beside her, nudging his hand towards her. She predictably flinched away, but he’d been expecting it. “Hand-holding not rich enough for your blood?”

“It’s just… think what people would say if they saw us.”

Dipper looked around at the empty deck, a slightly bemused lopsided smile on his face. “What would they say?”

“Lord, do I have to spell it out? Tongues will wag.” He stepped back as if she’d said something particularly scandalous and she quickly caught the possible meaning of her words. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

“I have no idea what’s going on.” He shook his head. “You’re inscrutable Pacifica. One minute you’re all over me, the next you barely want to share a word.”

“I don’t do touchy-feely, Dipper. Especially not out in public. Look, last night…” She reached for the right thing to say but couldn’t find it. She merely trailed off, leaving Dipper visibly lost. 

“Fine, if you’re gonna be that way…” He frowned, drawing his eyes towards the distant Baltic. Against the sea breeze his curly hair caught and blew around, giving him the look of some adventurous sailor, furiously battling the waves.

Pacifica walked that back in her mind. She was meant to be forgetting last night, ignoring the way she’d felt. Staring longingly at Dipper wasn’t going to help. “Can you go take up space somewhere else?”

“I’m sorry, for once I didn’t think you owned this boat.” He smirked at her, enjoying his jab. Back home it was no secret that she had one or two, somewhat massive yachts. But that was beside the point.

“Well I like my privacy. Either you shift, or I go and find somewhere else.” Pacifica started marching away and pulled out a compact mirror. She needed to check that all this arguing and stress hadn’t brought out any worry lines on her face. As she snapped the compact shut, a gust of wind hit the side of the boat, sending a shiver down her whole body.

From behind she heard Dipper laugh at her. “That’s what you get for wearing a skirt that short within the Arctic Circle.”

She whirled on him with a sudden zeal. “Actually, dummy, the Arctic Circle doesn’t go below a 66 degree latitude, whilst Helsinki sits at a comfortable 60 degrees at most. Ergo, not in the circle.” She crossed her arms confidently. “That’s what _you_ get for acting smug around a Northwest.”

Her arrogance diminished when she saw his reaction; his jaw was flapping open uselessly. “I think that’s the most pedantically nerdy thing I’ve ever heard. Wow.”

She slapped him on the forehead with the back of her hand. “Dork.” She couldn’t hide her blushing cheeks though. She faced the rushing water below instead, wishing he’d leave her in peace. This day was getting out of her control more and more.

“How did you know all that?” Dipper asked, genuinely curious.

“I did some research before we flew out here. It’s called being prepared.”

“Yeah, but most people google where the good tourist spots are or where to get the best selfies. You were spouting proper geography facts like it was nobody’s business.”

“Ugh, I know what you’re gonna say.”

She turned away but he leant in and whispered softly into her ear. “Face it: You’re just as big a nerd as I am.”

“It’s called being intelligent. You should try it sometime.” She wanted to push his annoying face away. Yet something about the closeness of his presence, feeling his cool breath on her skin, made her hesitate. Long enough for him to steal a quick peck on her cheek. “Hey, no fair!”

He just smirked and sidled away along the boat like nothing had happened. It was the same air of temporary confidence he’d slipped into the night before, when he pushed through his anxiety to reach an almost zen state of being where not the slightest thing could faze him. A swagger waiting to be punctured.

But for now she let him have his moment. Because that was the same Dipper who’d sent her body wild as she lay under him on the rocking bed. And she wanted to see more of him.

“Hey,” she called out. Dipper spun round, a curious expression on his face. Pacifica wagged a finger at him. “Alright, mr. What do you say to going around this island together? As friends?” It was a start, and his massive grin in response made her start to reconsider her mood from before. Could this really work? The two of them? A normal couple? She supposed there was only one real way to find out.

* * *

When the boat pulled at the island, Pacifica rushed down the gangplank to stare up and down at the buildings lining the docks. They were old style maritime buildings, certainly standing out to Dipper’s eye, but he was nowhere near an expert. Pacifica’s obvious interest made him smile though, it was rare to see her enthused about… well, anything.

The professors overseeing the trip let their gaggle of students head off around the island to do as they pleased. Most dispersed in groups of two or three, and Dipper and Pacifica strolled away along the pier side.

Following along slightly behind Pacifica, so as to respect her desire for a lack of public affection, Dipper casually prompted her. “So, expert on all things Finnish: Tell me about this place.” Though he was being mildly facetious, he was letting her take the lead at least. And it _was_ another chance to let her show off her smarts.

“Where to begin? This place is called Suomenlinna, for a start. Bet you didn’t know that,” she said, arms crossed, playfully this time. “It’s a bunch of linked islands, used as a fortress, a prison, seaport. Built by the Swedish, taken over by Russians, and handed over to the Fins when they gained independence.”

She was speaking quickly, blasting out information as if she were being tested on it. It wasn’t far from the way he described the things in his journal to other people, that sense of sheer joy in spreading the knowledge. It made the walk deeper into the centre of the island along avenues of colourfully painted house-fronts feel like it took no time at all, even if Dipper started zoning out and missing chunks of what she was saying.

Now they were further from the bustling crowds that had streamed off the ferry, and feeling like Pacifica was starting to unwind, he put an arm gently around her shoulder. To his satisfaction, she didn’t push him away, though he did feel her body tense up slightly, unfamiliar with the action.

“Let’s go this way,” she mumbled, hiding her face in the crook of his elbow. She was pointing towards heavy-looking stone walls on the far side of the island. As they approached, Dipper saw it was an old sea fort, abandoned and overgrown with clumps of grass.

They walked along the upper wall, passing rusting cannons pointing out to sea. “1750’s construction! This is really cool.” Pacifica didn’t really gush about her studies much. It was usually a simple formality to work through for her, lots of precise sketching. But Dipper started getting a sense of how much it really meant to her. The appeal of ordered design, history implied from style of structure alone.

He took several snaps of the fort wall, including a few of the girl who still confounded him. Though they were now acting like friends again, he wondered if the other shoe might drop at any moment and Pacifica would turn on him again. She’d always been a confrontational type.

Pacifica shivered again, exposed up here against the sea. Dipper gestured back down behind the bulwark, to a string of covered alcoves where more cannons stood resolute. “Down there, out of the wind.” And also away from any other prying eyes. Down there he might be able to get a private word in.

“I do need to get the blood flowing,” Pacifica said, straightening a length of her hair and briskly walking into the shelter below. She perched herself aside the barrel of a cannon. Dipper had the slightest twinge of worry that she was disturbing the ancient weapon, yet the form of Pacifica, legs crossed and her fluffy boots pointing down captivated him and drew his thoughts away from such mundane worry.

“You look phenomenal, Paz.” She whipped her head around, not quite hearing him and then blushing again. For someone so outgoing and assured she sure was acting strange around him. Had she never had a proper relationship like this before? One built on trust and intimacy?

Pacifica looked around, making sure there was nobody else nearby, before sheepishly saying, “You’re not so bad yourself either.” The words were clumsy, far from the near-seductress she’d been in bed. Out here in the real world Pacifica Northwest didn’t want to face such closeness up front. She kept having to dart around the topic.

Well, Dipper had had enough of this strange back-and-forth game. “It’s just you and me now.” He stood in front of her, staring deep into her eyes and trying to present as much emotional maturity as he could muster. “Is this more to your liking?”

Without another word he leant in and peppered her with rapid light kisses. She didn’t push the matter, responding in kind with the lightest of touches from her lips. Dipper finally felt content, like he understood the way things were going.

He bent over her further, planting his hands on her thighs for support. She tried to push him back, giggling as he continued to laden her face with kisses. “Stop, stop!” Suddenly she roughly forced him away, before loudly shouting. “I said stop! I can’t… let’s not.”

She hopped off the cannon, ashamed and ambling away without direction down the nearest passageway, leaving Dipper steaming and confused by the cannon. “Pacifica! Come back.” She ignored his plaintive cry, much as it pained her to do so.

Down here in the quiet tunnel she could barely hear the wind outside, just her own heart beating in her chest. Dipper suddenly gripped her arm, turning her to face him. “Please. Please just talk to me Paz.”

She furtively avoided matching his gaze, unable to make herself push through the doubt and properly see him. 

“Look,” he went on, “I one hundred percent understand. I get it. You want to end all this, you think last night was a mistake-“

“It wasn’t a mistake,” Pacifica said without thinking. When Dipper’s hopeful grin started to grow she flustered to respond. “Shut up.”

“Pacifica, please let me in. I need to know: do you want this or not?”

“Want has nothing to do with it,” she said, distant and forlorn. “I- we- it’s not-“

“Can’t you be straight with me?” he cut in. “You’re the bluntest person I know, usually you never dance around the issue. But today that’s all you’ve done, hot and cold, on and off.”

“Last night…” she started, carefully choosing her words. “…was one thing. I… enjoyed it a great deal.” Dipper noticeably winced at her clumsy formality, but she carried on. “Today is different though. Carrying on like this, letting people see, it’s not what I was prepared for.”

Dipper’s frustrated frown vanished as he grasped her meaning. “You’re scared. Legit terrified of showing emotion.”

“Maybe…” she mumbled, further attempting to hide her feelings. “Ugh, I don’t know why, this isn’t me.”

“That’s for sure, where’s the bitchy, tells-it-like-it-is princess I fell in love with last night gone?”

She jabbed his chest menacingly. “Don’t push it Pines, you’re already on thin ice as it is.”

“I’m just saying, we can’t go on like this.” Dipper seemed to be facing a similar dilemma to her all of a sudden as his tone turned solemn. “You’ve got to get over this, because I can’t stand being around you and keeping everything hidden away. You deserve that, not to bury it all deep inside. If we go back to being just friends I can live with that. But I can’t live this half-life. I don’t wanna sound like a cliché, but it’s the agony of not knowing what you truly feel that hurts the most.”

“I don’t know how to do that, Dipper.”

He stroked his chin, thoughtful. Perhaps inside he was running through possibilities, deep in research mode. Then a smirk broke out on his lips. “Maybe you just have to get over the initial worry. Confront your fear of outward intimacy, show the world that you can be whoever you want.”

“And how do I do that- ah!” The breath was knocked out from her. Dipper’s icy hand had pressed against the gap between her skirt and tights. His fingers were utterly frigid, and his expression was similarly frozen in a determined glare.

“Trust me.” His fingers glided upwards, past the hem of her skirt and the point at which all reason said she should stop this. Yet it was like last night, Dipper’s unexpected wild side being coaxed out. As he finally brushed against her panties she wondered that maybe she should play hard to get again sometime if this was the result.

Ignoring that another person could wander into the passageway at any time, Dipper pulled aside Pacifica’s panties and thrust his hand ever upwards. Pacifica gave a sharp intake of breath as he did so, gripping onto his shoulders for support. Hand still enmeshed in her underwear, Dipper pushed her up against the nearest stone wall. He’d hidden themselves in the shadows, whilst all the time giving her no illusions about who was in control of the situation.

Dipper pressed his face closer but refused to kiss her. He knew his hand could do all the work. Fingers sensed out the contours of her vagina, and his thumb probed higher. Pacifica felt a wave of pleasure flow through her when he finally made contact with her clit. “Right there,” she breathily moaned, unable to do much else besides cling to him. His thumb moved back and forth over the spot, stimulating it in ways she’d never knew existed. Meanwhile his fingers explored deeper into her slit.

“How’s this for public affection?” he whispered.

She felt her legs starting to shake, so pressed them tightly together, trapping his hand. He was wedged in, perfectly locked and constantly pleasuring her. Though it had clearly been Dipper’s plan to finger her and nothing more, Pacifica was getting more out of this than he ever could have guessed. Something about the sheer thrill of this flagrantly rebellious act, possibly seconds away from discovery gave her an intense thrill. It was so transgressive, screw all the normal rules.

While Dipper spent all his concentration trying to wiggle his hand into a new position amidst her most private areas, Pacifica grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. All his attention now on her lipstick covered mouth, she moved her hands down to his waist. He gave a sudden cry of surprise as she tugged on his zipper.

“Woah, hold on Paz-”

“Now who’s being prudish?” she said with a wink.

“This was supposed to be about you,” he muttered while she unzipped his jeans.

“Oh hush. You’re practically frozen. I think it’s you who needs the blood flowing, to a very specific place.” After last night when he’d turned the tables on her she wasn’t about to allow him to be so controlling about all this. He needed to be put in his place. “Now get back to work, I didn’t tell you to stop.”

She shifted her hips, giving him more room to move his hand around her vagina. Obligingly, he inserted 2 fingers into her warm slit. Dipper gave another adorable yelp when she yanked out his penis and exposed it to the cold ambient air. His fingers, slightly out of control, moved too forcefully for Pacifica’s liking, but he quickly got over the shock and slowly slid them gently back inside. That was more like it.

Totally uncaring about her surroundings or any sense of preserving her decency in public, Pacifica let the sensations of indulgence flow through her. Mechanically, she finally started to pump Dipper’s shaft up and down. Taking her time, unlike he had, she teased him out slowly, showing him who had the power now. Unfortunately for her, he realised her game and slowed his own movements. He had the smug satisfaction that he still had some ability to bargain in this arrangement.

Thoughts of what would happen if they were discovered, of the social shame, her parents finding out – all those were as far from her mind as could be. Forget public indecency. This was a matter of honour.

She locked eyes with him once more, adopting the same steely look as when she’d woken up this morning. But this time there was an animating spark behind her eyes that Dipper latched onto. He knew what Pacifica wanted now. She was judging him, daring him to do it. To blink first.

Dipper made the first move. He pressed lips forcefully to her, trapping her head up against the stone wall and lavishing her with lips and tongue. Annoyingly, the useless dead-weight of a camera, still hanging around his neck, was jabbing into her painfully. She loosened the grip on his shaft so she could bat it away, but Dipper seized the same opportunity.

He used his remaining free hand, the other still rubbing back and forth below her skirt, to press against her chest, fondling each breast in turn. The sensation Pacifica could feel was dulled somewhat by her thick winter coat.

She could see he knew that tack wasn’t amazingly effective. That was her opening to make a move. She lifted one of her legs in a single movement, revealing her totally exposed genitals. Dipper hurried to grab hold of the leg before it fell back down. Both his hands were occupied now, giving Pacifica the advantage.

Tightening her grip around the growing girth of Dipper’s penis, she began to pick up the pace at last, giving him something back. His face screwed up in pure ecstasy, powerless to resist under her touch. She even positioned his shaft opposite her vagina, almost but not quite giving him full access. She rubbed it against the walls of her slit, and even over Dipper’s own ensnared hand, but mindful of not allowing him to slip inside. They weren’t wearing protection after all, some cautious part of her brain still had enough sense to remind her.

Dipper moved his lower hand in a new way, sending another surge of excitement up Pacifica’s spine. She began to notice the smell of sweat, clinging lightly to her skin. Far from putting her off the experience, she luxuriated in it, finding it all deliciously barbarian to her senses. But it meant she was close to climaxing; she could feel it building up inside her. To think this time yesterday she was stuck on a boring flight, expecting nothing to come but a standard college trip. A fun experience to look forward to, but nothing like she could have predicted. Now she was being fingered in public, revealing herself to the world and loving every second of it. Damn, she thought. Dipper was right. His weird strategy _had_ managed to make her forget her worries.

That could only mean one plan of attack. She had to be the one to win.

She lowered her leg, freeing up Dipper’s spare hand. Before he could do anything else, she gripped his head and lead him downwards, onto his knees. He was disoriented, unsure what she had in store for him. He barely had a chance to take in a breath before she rammed his face into her vagina.

He gave a muffled gasp, but his tongue still got to work as Pacifica had intended. “Oh yes!” she cried out, before realising she’d almost certainly been too loud. No matter. Dipper was working wonders pouring everything he could into servicing her. His tongue brushed her clitoris once more… and that was it.

Pacifica’s orgasm rocked her whole body. She gave a strange moan she’d never even heard before, totally overwhelmed by the feelings in that moment. Her grip loosening, Dipper broke free and gulped hungrily for air.

Her body still shaking, not from the cold any longer, she started to come down from her high. She noticed she was still clinging to Dipper’s penis, barely stimulating it at all. Before pumping it again, she reached down to her dripping wet vagina, pressed her hand to it, then licked each finger in turn while flashing Dipper a devilish grin.

That did the trick. His shaft stood to attention, fully erect, and Pacifica dutifully got to work on the job of finishing him off. She’d controlled her own orgasm, now she was in charge of his pleasure. How it should be, of course.

“Ah, Paz, I’m gonna-“ His legs buckled and his face tightened up, on the brink of climax. His eyes opened in a panic, staring down at his throbbing organ.

Pacifica got the message. He was about to release his load, and she was standing right in the firing line. The clothes she was wearing were designer, she’d have none of that, thank you. She swiftly descended, then enclosed her bright red lips around his shaft. Dipper’s eyes opened wide again, this time for the complete opposite reason. His hands found the side of her head, locking her in place.

As she ran her tongue over the underside of his penis, it shuddered wildly, shooting ropes of cum down her throat. She swallowed the substance, noting its unusual salty taste. Idly she wondered how experienced her new partner was, and whether he’d ever had a blowjob before or not.

Lips sliding off with a pop, Pacifica stood back up to face Dipper. He was grinning like a madman, still in the last throes of bliss. She surprised with him a kiss. He wasn’t expecting to taste himself on her lips. It left him slightly bemused, but it told him that Pacifica had called all of the shots.

He held up his hands in gracious defeat. “Alright Paz, you win. That round, at least.” He tried to smirk at her, before suddenly remembering his jeans were hanging loose around his knees and hurrying to cover himself back up. 

The thrill of the moment fading, Pacifica too saw makeup smears and lipstick all over Dipper’s face that he was trying to wipe off. Her own skirt was a mess, and she straightened it out as best she could. The rest of her probably looked a mess too, but she honestly found it hard to care in the here and now.

“So, did you “ _enjoy that a great deal_ ”, Princess?” Dipper asked, eyebrows raised in a confident glare.

Pacifica thought a moment before answering. “I think that was… outrageous, totally unthinkable, and we were utterly mad to have even attempted it.” Dipper’s glare didn’t waver an inch. “And I want to do that again, as soon as we get back to the hotel tonight.”

“That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear all day.” Dipper gave her a final kiss, a big old smooch on the lips. Pacifica headed back out of the passageway into daylight, head held high one more, confidence totally unshaken.

That hadn’t gone exactly as planned, Dipper mused, but they’d reached a solution in a roundabout way. He’d partly expected Pacifica to take command. She’d managed to overcome the issues with expressing herself on her own terms, too wrapped up in the challenge of controlling the ebb and flow of their encounter to get hung up on the full ramifications.

Now it seemed they could put that behind them. Dipper knew this wasn’t a traditional start to a relationship. But hey, the rest of this trip in Finland was certainly going be a lot more exciting from here on.


	4. Give & Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three further encounters from Dipper and Pacifica's trip to Finland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Edward_or_Ford for beta reading this chapter.

Dipper hurtled down the slope. Trees whipped past him on either side. In the distance he saw the corner and started to panic. He feebly stuck out one of his poles, hoping to turn and follow the curve of the slope.

His correction was too great though and as he began to swivel round, his feet, attached to the long skis, came off of the ground entirely. Fearing for his life, Dipper rolled head over heels into a snowbank beside the slope.

Coughing up clumps of snow, he propped himself up on his elbows. “That’s the last time I take activity suggestions from-“

“Wow, that was impressive.”

He looked up the slope and suddenly a ray of sunshine was skiing down to meet him. Which was weird to think, since it was Pacifica Northwest, who a few days ago would have been the last person he’d expect to be happy to see.

She gracefully slowed to a stop, blowing up a spray of snow as she did that hit Dipper square on. As he tried to untangle his ungainly limbs and dry himself off, he heard her give a small chuckle.

“Something funny?” he asked.

“Just you.” Pacifica removed her snow goggles, revealing her sparkling eyes. Dipper had to catch his breath; even smothered in a bobble hat and thick coat her face still shone out, radiant. “You’ve got zero coordination.”

“I was doing alright before. I didn’t want to fall though.” He gestured over to the turn with his ski pole.

“Aw, I told you the beginner courses would be easier,” Pacifica said, layering on a cutesy voice that made Dipper pout. She was only teasing though, he could tell. It wasn’t anything like her usual cutting remarks. Practically considerate. “Skiing is about balance, absolute control of your body.”

She glided around on the snow, spinning in a perfect pirouette to show off.

“Well,” Dipper said as he prised his boots out of the skis and tossed them aside, “not all of us were lucky enough to spend weeks in the Alps every summer.”

She shrugged. “I can’t help it if you grew up as an urchin with no sense of class.”

He shook his head but couldn’t stifle a grin. “You’re the worst.”

“Oh, I know that.” She took off her own skis, then strode over, failing to look dignified as she stomped through the deeper snow drifts. At the last step to reaching him, she misjudged the depth of the snow, forcing a foot down too hard and tripping over right on top of Dipper.

He gave a small grunt of pain, but then looked up into her flustered face. So rarely did he get to see her out of her comfort zone like that, and every time it was strangely alluring. “Who’s unbalanced now?” Dipper whispered. 

Pacifica tried to right herself, so he quickly leant up and kissed her on the lips. While she was distracted, he grabbed a handful of snow and mushed it into Pacifica’s cheek. Her face flashed a mix of outrage and a barely constrained laugh.

“That’s payback for spraying me,” he said with a mischievous smirk.

Pacifica playfully rolled her eyes and wiped her face clean. “You have a funny idea of romantic, Dipper.” Nevertheless, she ran her gloved hands through his damp hair and kissed him again.

This is the life, Dipper thought, as his hands came to rest on the blonde girl’s hips. Now that Pacifica’s few worries had been allayed during their trip to the fort, she was far more open around him in public. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it at first, since Pacifica had always seemed like someone who kept to herself, hiding her private emotions. Now though, he was getting used to her softening mood.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Pacifica to start pressing her tongue forcefully into his mouth, wrestling with his own. At the same time, her hips began to grind back and forth over his crotch. Dipper’s eyes scanned around quickly, but the slope seemed empty. They were partly concealed by the snowbank, so if anyone did zoom past they’d not see much.

That was enough for him to embrace what was happening. For the moment he let Pacifica continue her assault on his senses. His hands slid from her hips to her ass, then squeezed both cheeks. A moan came from her mouth and her tongue shuddered.

“Ready for a downhill slalom?” Dipper whispered.

Their eyes locked briefly, and a silent understanding passed from one to the other. Pacifica grabbed the hat off her head, letting her ponytail slip out. Dipper moved one hand between their wriggling bodies and found the band of her pants. Matching her gaze with a resolute stare, he stuck his fingers beneath the fabric.

Pacifica instantly reeled up and clutched her chest with a hand. She was trying to stimulate her nipples, but her jacket was in the way. Annoyed, she abandoned that source of pleasure and bent over Dipper, pressing her breasts into his face.

Fumbling for the zipper, Dipper pulled the jacket open. Beneath, he found Pacifica was wearing nothing more than a grey sports bra. As his lips pressed against the thin material, feeling her hard nipples in the freezing air, Pacifica’s hands yanked down the hem of his pants.

Sadly, their undergarments wouldn’t be coming fully off this time. Their tightly laced snow boots would see to that. But Pacifica had enough leeway to pull Dipper’s penis clear. As Dipper’s hands worked back and forth among the folds of her pussy, she pumped his shaft up and down.

Swirling his tongue around the erect mounds on Pacifica’s chest, Dipper could feel Pacifica’s precise hand strokes halt intermittently. Every time he stimulated her in a slightly different way it sent a spark through her whole body. He could control her reactions with nothing more than a flick of the tongue.

Pacifica left a trail of kisses along his scalp, burying her face in his brown curls and letting out weak sounds of pleasure. Feeling his confidence rising, Dipper used the spare hand that wasn’t busy being inserted in his girlfriend’s vagina to reach through Pacifica’s hair. He gave an experimental tug on her ponytail, trying to establish a more dominant side of himself that Pacifica seemed to respond extremely keenly to.

Her grip along his shaft tightened. “Good girl,” he muttered in a deeper voice than usual. “Now, show me those skills you’re always bragging about.”

“Yes sir,” Pacifica replied. Her voice seemed an octave higher, and noticeably shakier than her usual commanding tone. Whatever he was doing reduced her to putty in his hands.

Not that the motions she was applying to his erect member left him with much sense either. He leant his head backwards and screwed up his face in ecstasy. The attempt of pleasuring Pacifica was reduced to mashing his whole head wildly at her breasts in the hope of pleasuring her in some small way. He gave another strong pull to Pacifica’s hair and felt the hand he was rubbing along her entrance become soaked through. “Fuck!” she yelled. She’d just come there and then in the snow.

In the moment of orgasm she clutched herself to him, dragging his penis to the top of her slit where there was a small neatly trimmed tuft of blonde hair. The sensation of skin touching his bare cock drove Dipper over the edge. His penis convulsed and a string of semen shot out at Pacifica’s pubes. He had enough sense to pull away and angle most of the rest of his load into the snowbank, knowing they’d have to clean up and head back to the lodge.

Dipper exhaled deeply. “That sure was something.” He got face to face with Pacifica and grinned. Both of them were red-cheeked and breathing quickly.

Pacifica dipped two fingers in the tiny blob of cum Dipper had spurted on her. “At least you missed my clothes this time,” she said with a gentle smile. Her other hand straightened her sports bra and zipped up her jacket, then she smeared as much of the fluid away as she could and hitched up her pants.

Before getting up, she placed a hand on the back of Dipper’s neck and pulled him in for one last kiss. “Race you back to the lodge? Last one there has to give me a foot massage.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow. “Already assuming I’ll lose? Never change, Paz, never change.”

* * *

Pouring water onto the coals, a waft of hot steam filled the room. Dipper laid back against the wood-panelled wall and closed his eyes. Wearing nothing but a white towel around his legs, he relaxed his muscles and enjoyed the soothing heat of the sauna.

It had been a nice day out so far. The contrast from the freezing temperatures outside was a big relief, much as he was enjoying the trip to Finland. He’d been up to a lot, both during the activity-filled days and the busy nights with Pacifica.

Today he was happy of a rest. Pacifica had decided to use the facilities to have a full-on spa day, going for some kind of mani-pedi… thing, that Dipper scarcely knew nor cared about. Whatever, she was happy taking care of her appearance, and it gave him a chance to have some peaceful alone time. Say what you like about Pacifica, but she demanded attention most of the time.

With time to himself, he’d checked out the rest of the sauna’s features. He’d gone in the pool, lazily swimming back and forth. He’d tried out the outdoor cold pool and quickly hopped right back out. Now, content in the steam room, he closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out, practicing some simple meditation.

His quiet afternoon was disturbed however, when he heard the door to the steam room click open. He opened one eye irritatedly, seeing the back of someone with a mass of blonde hair. Uh-oh, he thought. He’d know that hair anywhere.

Pacifica turned round, having made sure the door was securely shut. She was grinning wickedly, with a towel wrapped tightly around her body.

Dipper crossed one leg over the other, in an attempt to stifle the growing boner he knew would come. Pacifica was barely a tug away from being completely nude. Normally that would have been delightful, but here, in a public place where anyone could walk by, he was trying to remain rational.

“Heya Dipper,” Pacifica said in a sultry tone. She took a step forwards, and Dipper noticed her toes had been neatly trimmed and painted with pink polish. She looked idly at her matching fingernails. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Huh? Really.” He gingerly patted the wooden bench beside himself. “Wanna, uh, sit?”

“Gladly.” Pacifica’s pink nails brushed the top of her towel, just above her breasts, and tugged it free. The last shred of her decency fell to the floor. Exposing herself, she tantalisingly walked over, giving Dipper as full a show as he was ever likely to get. Suddenly he was feeling the heat from the coals much more acutely.

Pacifica came to rest on Dipper’s lap, her ass cheeks pressing into the soft fabric of his towel. He straightened his legs; it was useless to resist the erection poking up and touching her rear through the towel.

His hands hovered in the air. His mind felt useless at this present time, torn between wanting to trace the curves of her body and not wanting to get caught in this position by some Finnish sauna attendant. They’d surely be reported to their teachers; who knew what kind of punishment the college could dole out. Not to mention if the news spread further.

“Well?” Pacifica asked curtly. Without asking again she whipped the towel off of Dipper’s legs. She lifted off his lap and grabbed his shaft with one hand. As she lined it up with her opening, Dipper began to protest.

“Are we really doing this? Here and now?”

“Why not?” Pacifica replied in a bored way that suggested she already knew he’d acquiesce.

“I mean, for one thing, it’s kinda impersonal. I can’t even see your face.”

Pacifica half-turned to face him. “Aw, so old fashioned, Pines.” As she turned her head, all Dipper could see was a single mascara-laden eye. The rest of her face was blocked the curving blanket of her blonde hair. Yet even with that small glimpse, he could detect her patented Northwest scowl beginning to appear, waiting for him to perform.

Far from the girl who’d been actively hostile to showing the slightest bit of affection in public, Pacifica now seemed to gain a massive thrill from risking revealing the most private of acts in front of people.

As Dipper thought of all the ramifications of getting found out like this, Pacifica wasted no time sliding herself down onto Dipper’s penis. Almost immediately she let out a loud moan. Dipper’s hands clamped onto her hips instinctively as she rocked up and down.

Having never done reverse cowboy before, he did little more than sit there and let Pacifica do all the work, feeling her weight and letting his penis move through her tight inner walls. The feeling was undeniably wonderful, but part of him still missed the personal touch of being able to see Pacifica’s reactions face-to-face.

Not letting up her motions, Pacifica gave another moan that threatened to give them away. It was like she was doing it on purpose, deliberately pushing the boundaries as far as she could. Dipper was starting to think he’d gone a little too far back at the fort. Pushing her out of her comfort zone had worked so well that now she had absolutely no sense of decorum. She was horny and wanted to have sex; that overrode everything else.

Pacifica lowered herself again and again, pushing Dipper’s penis in as far as it could go. Her ass cheeks slapped against Dipper’s balls each time she did so. Finally tired of Dipper’s inaction, she wrapped his arms around her waist, making him apply extra pressure and speeding up her thrusts.

“Oh yeah, faster,” she whimpered through shallow breaths. Dipper complied, thinking that maybe getting this over with quicker would be the easiest option. “Mmm, Dipper.” Her hips shifted back and forth, massaging his shaft.

That gave him a small idea, and he shifted his hands to her shoulders and started to rub them back and forth, following the curvature of her muscles. With the additional grip, Dipper lifted Pacifica all the way off of his dick. He then thrust upwards at the same time as dropping her down. Pacifica gave a strangled cry in response.

Pressed against the moist walls of her vagina, Dipper felt a build-up of precum forming on his penis, lubricating the way. He was getting close.

Pacifica seemed to know and angled herself round to half face him again with her one sparkling eye. Her palms rested on his knees, pink nails digging into the skin, and she whispered, “Too much for you, nerd?”

Something about her commanding tone overwhelmed him. His eyes opened wide and the edges of his orgasm began to hit. But one last rational part of his brain kicked in at the last second. He wasn’t wearing any protection and was about to spray all over Pacifica’s insides. “Wait, Paz, stop! I’m gonna come!”

Resisting his attempt to lift her away, Pacifica wrapped her legs around Dipper’s, locking herself in place. “Fill me up Pines!” she yelled while bouncing up and down and stretching her pussy lips wider.

“Ah!” Dipper gave an animalistic grunt as he felt waves of cum spill out. Pacifica gave one last moan as the sticky substance coated her innards.

Dipper’s head fell back, panting. “That was… that was- not good!” His eyes opened in a panic. “Oh my god, I just came inside you, this is terrible, this is-“

“Woah woah, calm down.” Pacifica lifted upwards and finally turned to face him. “You can relax dork, I’m on birth control now.” She gave a haughty laugh. “Your face.” She reached down and using one hand, extricated Dipper’s penis from the messy tangle.

Dipper’s breathing rate gradually began to slow. “You coulda given me some warning!”

“It was funnier this way. I’m certainly never gonna forget doing it in a real Finnish sauna. See you later, Pines.” As she stepped away, drips of cum fell onto Dipper’s towel, still crumpled on the floor by his feet.

“Oh great,” he swallowed. “Now I’ve gotta somehow clean that up too.” As Pacifica was leaving, she bent over and picked up her towel. Dipper got a perfect look at her ass and semen coated pussy. He felt his penis begin to stir. Quickly, he was already semi-hard again.

In for a penny, he thought, and fuelled on by his second wind, stood up and inserted himself into Pacifica from behind. She gave a surprised yelp but didn’t argue. As Dipper thrust himself back inside for round two, he shook his head. This girl was going to drive him crazy, he was sure.

* * *

As Dipper found his seat along the aisle, he felt a twinge of nervousness. Hefting his suitcase up into the baggage area, he shot a quick glance behind. Pacifica had her back to him, struggling to lift her own pink case up into the opposite hatch. He would’ve offered to help her out, but a nagging worry kept him back.

_Our bodies pressed together, my hips brushing her tight ass squeezed into that skirt. Lay kisses all along her neck and collarbone. Reach around and take hold of her boobs. Oh god yes, Pacifica. Right here, right now, the way you want-_

Dipper ground those thoughts to a halt. His face sunk into his palm. What was she doing to him?

They were finally heading home to the US. After all that had happened on the trip, Dipper was mildly dreading the idea of setting foot anywhere near Pacifica’s family. Back when the two of them had first hooked up, that freezing first night in the hotel, he’d thought ahead to the eventual moment when he’d have to reveal his new relationship to the Northwests. He doubted they’d take it well.

But all that was a minor concern for the future. He was anxious about the flight not because of what might happen when they got home. It was the person sitting next to him he worried about. He had the window seat, Pacifica was next to him on the aisle. He would be trapped for hours on this flight.

Pacifica grunted as she dropped into her seat. She flashed him a glittering smile. “All set for the flight?”

It was a perfectly everyday interaction. He was her boyfriend; she was acting normal. At least, that’s how anyone looking from the outside would see it.

_Her long blonde hair bent over my crotch. Lips feasting on his cock. No no no!_

The last week had tested Dipper somewhat. All because of Pacifica. Ever since diving into the relationship full steam ahead, she’d been voracious in pursuing him whenever there was a free moment in the day. Not just at the sauna, but in museum backrooms, or out in the woods on country walks. Once even in a cinema she’d leant over with her legs and given him a discreet footjob through his jeans. His anxiety that evening had been through the roof.

There was no doubt about. Pacifica loved having sex in public places, where they risked discovery at any moment. Dipper tried to analyse her; maybe it was a psychological response to a lack of physical affection in her home life. Whatever the case, it spelt trouble.

People had started noticing, of course. Fellow classmates could hardly miss that the pair of them were spending all their time together and acting unusually close. That didn’t matter too much. Word of Pacifica having a boyfriend wouldn’t drift up to the Northwests all that fast. The scandal of public indecency almost certainly would.

This flight took over 15 hours. Ample time for Pacifica to feel horny again. It wasn’t that he was tired from all the constant attention – any man would be lucky to have a girl like Pacifica so madly head over heels for them – no, it was the cost if they were ever found out. In fact he was more worried what would happen to her than his own sake. The wrath of her parents would fall hard and fast.

He looked over at her. She already had a pair of chunky pink headphones down around her ears and was reading the in-flight magazine – which was in Finnish, of course. Pacifica’s top-tier education at work. She really had prepared for this trip beforehand, huh.

While a heavily accented voice started reading out the pre-flight reminders and checks, Dipper checked out the rest of Pacifica since her attention was occupied. She wore a dark teal halter top and black mini-skirt, clothes she’d bought on the trip. She’d actually bought an entire wardrobe to get her through the week, having had to leave most of her packing cases behind for space reasons. It was a move that would have seemed excessive to anyone who didn’t know Pacifica as well as Dipper. For him it was just par for the course, an apt analogy given her fondness for mini-golf.

_Imagine ripping those clothes off and ravishing her perfect skin._

He himself was wearing something Pacifica had picked out for him, tight black t-shirt, and smart suit-pants. They hugged his arms and legs in a way he knew must be designed to show off his figure. Not used to showing off his body that way, he took the gift warily, especially since Pacifica was far from the most generous person in the world.

“Look on the bright side”, he tried to tell himself. “Once you’re back at the college, you and Pacifica can have a normal relationship. You already study together, now you can add casual sex on top of that.” It didn’t help that he kept getting aroused himself, Pacifica being such a draw to the eye.

_Fuck her raw, in front of everybody!_

He felt Pacifica’s fingernails prod him in the side. Her headphones were down around her neck. “You ok, dork?”

Dipper realised he was blushing and sweating fiercely. He said he was fine, then awkwardly leaned on one arm and looked out the window. He had to supress any desires, egging Pacifica on wouldn’t help either of them.

It was funny though, the thing that gave him the warmest feelings inside wasn’t about the physical aspects. It was the idea that he and Pacifica could ever be a traditional couple, going on dates to coffee shops or hanging out together. They’d had this week of course, but it was in a new environment, busy with activities. 

Relaxing with one another was a wholly new possibility, one he eagerly anticipated. He wanted to see Pacifica in that setting, able to relax and open up to him the way she did with no-one else. Pacifica’s shift to taking birth control pills over condoms suggested she was as serious about their relationship continuing as he was, even if she hadn’t said as much out loud.

He just had to get through this flight without anything going wrong. Without their newfound status being revealed to anyone and everyone. Easy.

_Easier said than done, Dipshit._

* * *

The plane took off without incident. Once they were up in the air, Dipper grabbed a travel pillow from the back of the seat in front of him. Maybe he could sleep for half a day, that was one way to avoid Pacifica’s desires. As he settled in, the pillow partly blocked his view left and right. But he caught a glimpse of Pacifica. She was looking right at him, with an expression of mild confusion.

Ignore it, he told himself. Get some sleep, look forward to being home, hope Mabel doesn’t tease him mercilessly when she finds out that he’s been sleeping with a Northwest.

Leaning forwards, Pacifica drifted into his view. A moment later she yawned loudly, set down her magazine and pulled out a compact mirror. She checked her face in the reflection, posing like a model. As she turned the compact, her reflection’s gaze met Dipper’s. She gave him a wink, then smiled seductively. The whole thing was deliberate ploy to catch his attention.

“Dipper,” she spoke aloud, taking off her headphones. “Would you be a dear and help me with something.” Oh no. Pacifica was laying her voice on thick, attempting a cutesy tone. This could only lead one way.

“Uh, what’s that?” Dipper asked with a grimace.

“I want to check on my makeup, can you come with me to the bathroom. I might need to apply another layer.”

That scarcely seemed possible to Dipper, who’d watched her lather the stuff on that morning at the hotel, but he was helpless when she leant over and undid his seatbelt. He flinched at the contact, something Pacifica didn’t fail to notice. She didn’t say anything, just grabbed the collar of his shirt and led him down past rows of seats.

His mind felt like it had frozen over. He couldn’t come up with anything to say that didn’t sound utterly dumb. A battle was raging between his desire to please and be with Pacifica, and his common sense that said he should have some discretion. It was a mental stalemate.

They arrived at the bathroom, which was unoccupied. Pacifica dragged Dipper inside, then locked the door. There was little more in the room than a single bowl for a toilet and a tiny sink. Dipper mechanically closed the lid of the toilet and sat down, trying to gain what little space he could in the cramped room.

Pacifica made a weak show of checking her appearance in the sink mirror, before turning on Dipper and smirking. “Time to join the mile-high club.”

“That’s not a real thing- hmph.”

Dipper’s instinctive pedantry was cut off as Pacifica grabbed his collar again and pulled him into a kiss. He tried to mumble words of dissent, but Pacifica was already shoving her tongue down his throat. His eyes glanced to the door of the bathroom and he wondered how much noise could be heard from outside. Sound would definitely carry more here than behind the thick wooden walls at the sauna.

Suddenly he felt Pacifica’s slender fingers reach down beneath the waistband of his pants. “Skipping the foreplay?” he yelped, his voice rising a few octaves on the final word when Pacifica’s thumb and finger made a circle around the base of his shaft.

With a vice-like grip, she began slowly teasing him out, sliding up his penis. Unable to resist, his head lolled back, and he gave a moan that he immediately regretted and tried to stifle.

“Well? Gonna get to work?” Pacifica asked. It was an instruction, not a question.

He stared downwards, wanting to call this off but still too cowardly to simply say. Realising his hands were still vacantly flailing in the air, he scanned for an angle he could take that would keep things relatively quiet.

Somehow he saw that Pacifica was wearing hoop earrings that must have gone hidden under her headphones. They were meant to be a sparkling silver, but in the clinical light of the bathroom appeared a dull grey to his eyes. Not really important, but his mind was trying to latch onto anything he could do that wouldn’t lead to a heavy session. And a lot of blood was being diverted from his brain down to more important areas below his waist.

His gaze ended up drawn to her bare shoulders, tantalisingly hinting at what Pacifica’s body had to offer. He felt his erection stiffen in Pacifica’s grip.

Her eyes pointed downwards, and she shrugged. “Oh, you want to see the twins. If you say so.”

One of her hands remained on his genitals, massaging his balls back and forth. The other reached up and circled around one of her breasts. Slowly, she began to hitch her top to the side.

Finally Dipper thought this had gone too far. He put a hand on hers, stopping it from revealing anymore skin. “Uh, maybe, we could, uh…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence. A darker patch of her areola was already visible. He so wanted to tear the fabric away and dive into her breast with his mouth and tongue. That thought drove him mad, the desire to give into such pleasures.

But he had to put his foot down. This had to stop. Summoning up his words again, he was about to speak when Pacifica did instead. “What’s the matter, Pines? Going soft on me, can’t handle the heat?” On the last word she gave a fierce tug to his penis, reducing him to a gasping cry.

“It’s not that,” he choked out in a high-pitched voice.

“I can swallow if you don’t wanna make a mess.”

Instantly her mouth descended on his shaft, taking the whole thing in one go. The sound of her slurping filled the cramped chamber. Dipper’s eyes slammed shut for a second, and he clamped his hands on the side of her head, buried in blonde hair. Pacifica bobbed up and down a few times, but she quickly felt Dipper’s gentle touch lifting her away.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked up and saw Dipper’s anxious expression. Lips turning downwards, she followed his lead and opened wide, letting his penis slide out. Dipper gave a sigh of relief and slumped down on the toilet.

“Hey!” Pacifica snapped her fingers in Dipper’s face, bringing him to attention. “What’s the big idea, Pines? Hello? We’re in the middle of something here.”

“That’s the problem!” he blurted out. Then he looked around nervously, thinking someone might have heard his outburst. “I… I need you to slow down, Pacifica.”

“Slow down?”

“Yeah.”

When he didn’t elaborate, Pacifica scowled. “That’s it?” His eyes darted away, refusing to meet her on level ground. Pacifica stood up, as straight as she could in the bathroom, and crossed her arms. “Alright mister, explain to me what’s going on with you. What’s with this mood?”

“I didn’t want to say before.” His head gestured unsubtly towards the locked door. “It’s that.”

“What?” She turned to look. “Christ, I did lock it, right?” A tap with her heels proved this. “Ok, so what’s the problem? Remember what we said at the start, we talk this out. Like adults, Pines. That’s how normal people deal with problems.”

“Like you’d know,” he said, half-smiling.

She met his response by doing something very surprising to Dipper. She placed a hand gently on his cheek and lowered his forehead, so it touched hers. “I might know a thing or two about it. It’s the sex, isn’t it.”

“Oh, wow. Yeah, exactly that.” He gave a dumb nod, before interjecting. “Not the actual sex though, god no. That’s amazing, brilliant, wonderful.” Pacifica rolled her eyes but could tell he was trying to be genuine. “What I mean is…” He lowered his voice. “We’re kinda taking a big risk.”

Pacifica pulled away, a blank look on her face. Dipper thought she was going to start shouting, or complain about him being needy, or simply turn around and walk out. Instead, she surprised him again. “Duh,” she stated plainly, “that’s the whole point.”

“Huh?”

“So what if we get found fucking in an airplane bathroom? You think I give a shit if my parents learn about it?” Dipper’s mouth dropped open and Pacifica gave a deep sigh. “I get it, I do. You didn’t want to talk to me about this.”

Dipper stammered to try and deny that fact, the words tripping over themselves as they came out. Pacifica remained stone-faced, then held up a palm. Dipper’s mouth shut on command.

Pacifica closed her eyes and began pacing as far as the space would allow. Dipper curiously observed her until she turned on him. “Do I really give off that vibe?” She faced him, a sad expression tugging at the corner of her eyes. Dipper felt an urge to wrap her in a hug. This was a girl who had never known a true honest relationship, and here he was putting up walls and acting pointlessly hostile. Pacifica leant into his shoulder and whispered, “You could have told me you were uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, but you’re the sort of person who always gets whatever she wants. I didn’t think just asking would work.”

She gripped his cheek and turned him to face her. “Hey, like I said. Remember the first night? We talked. We figured out how this was going to go, and we sorted it out.” A soft smile broke out on her lips. “I like to think I’m not that awful. I’m rich, not completely soulless.”

“I- I’m sorry Pacifica. I got so worked up about not offending you. I thought if I complained I’d sound like I was whining.” His hands moved to cup her ass cheeks. She quietly straddled him, mindful of his still exposed cock. “Where I’m sitting now I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“So you’re not afraid of me?” She sounded ever-so-slightly worried, and Dipper moved to quash those doubts.

“Not anymore. That was more of my over-thinking at work.”

“It’s ok. I was terrified of opening up at first. You probably thought that asking me to change anything would make me mad.”

“Well, aren’t I a dummy,” Dipper said, kissing her tenderly.

“Yeah,” Pacifica said, simultaneously grabbing Dipper’s cock prised between them. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty. Without your looks I don’t know what I’d see in you.”

“Oh, probably my roguish charm.”

“Mm, you do have that sometimes.”

They both gave short laughs, before Dipper finished what Pacifica had started, yanking her top aside in a single flourish. Her boob hung out and Dipper squeezed it with one hand. Before taking it in his mouth, he looked up at Pacifica one last time. “And to be clear, you are on the pill, yeah?”

She gave him a withering look that told him the answer, then grabbed a handful of his hair. “Now, let’s forget about my dear Mom and Dad, shall we?”

With that, Dipper lips began peppering the area around her nipple with kisses. Pacifica’s motion on his shaft resumed as well. As Dipper’s tongue began swirling around on one tit while his hand got to work on the other, the two of them were stirred up into a frenzy.

Pacifica knelt down and pressed her exposed breasts together. “Do it Dipper, tittyfuck me.”

“Yes ma’am!” he yelled, having reached the same level of not-caring as his girlfriend.

Hands on her shoulders, Dipper began thrusting his hips up and down, rubbing his cock between the two mounds. The thin fabric of her shirt was trapped in the gap, the material rough against Dipper’s sensitive organ. “Fuck it.” He lifted his girlfriend’s arms up and pulled the top all the way off.

Freed from the shirt, he continued his upwards motion. Pacifica pressed her boobs together, and dripped spit down on his cock to lube the process. Dipper ran his thumb along both of her nipples at once, feeling them harden and receiving only contented moans as a response.

As Pacifica’s worries about public affection had been blown away by Dipper’s unexpected and daring fingering, the candid conversation about the potential risks had caused Dipper’s own fear to evaporate. No matter how loud they were being, his life felt much more secure. Pacifica cared enough about this tentative relationship that her parent’s potential wrath was irrelevant.

So when Dipper gave an almighty howl when he came on Pacifica’s chest, he didn’t even care in the slightest. All that mattered was the girl licking up his semen and smiling. If she was happy, so was he. Everything was going to work out.


	5. Hide & Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Pacifica finally return home from their trip. And someone finds out about their burgeoning relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Edward_or_Ford for beta reading this chapter.

“I can’t believe it! My brother has a girlfriend!”

Dipper sighed for the millionth time that morning and tried to ignore Mabel by sipping his coffee. Her eyes bored into him, attempting to break his resolve so she could pump him for more juicy info.

He’d now been back from the trip to Finland for two weeks, and it hadn’t taken his sister long to figure out something was up. Dipper’s unusually cagey mood, the way he chose to focus on late-night ‘gaming’ over his studies or journal research, how elusive he got whenever Mabel or his parents asked about details of the trip.

Her suspicions had been confirmed when she’d gone snooping in his room and found a half-used box of condoms stashed beneath his bed. Concepts like personal space and privacy had never really occurred to Mabel.

Now the cat was out of the bag, and Mabel would not let something like this go. “I mean, it’s only natural. You haven’t had a date in years, not since that disaster with Candy. You’ve got to tell me everything about her: what is she like, how did you meet, when can _I_ meet her?” She flashed a toothy grin, eager to soak up every detail.

Dipper sipped some more coffee, watching her over the brim of his cup. It would take a lot to satisfy her curiosity. He really didn’t want to talk about relationship stuff with his sister though. Especially not given the rather forward nature of his whirlwind romance.

The mall he’d chosen for his date had a large open seating area stretching through the middle. Pleasant, but not easy to hide in. If Mabel stuck around she’d be able to watch him the whole time.

Finally he put down the beverage. “Look, Mabel. I know you love every little bit of romance, and drama, and all that mushy stuff. But let’s be serious: you always end up making things weird.”

“Ah, but you love my weirdness!” She slipped her hands into her sleeves and waved them around all floppily in his face. 

Dipper failed to supress a small chuckle. “Alright, so you’re my favourite twin and all that.” He chose his next words carefully. “But your unique brand of… you-ness, can be a bit… overbearing in the wrong circumstances.” Mabel silently regarded him. “What I’m saying is: I don’t want you scaring her off.”

“Pshh, yeah right,” she said with another wave of her sleeve. “Everybody loves a bit of Mabel in their life. I’m the nicest person ever, I’m sure whoever this chick is she’ll be fine with me.”

“Yeah right. Is that glitter in your hair?”

“It was for an art thing.” She brushed away the shimmering clump and grinned widely. She was trying her best to look presentable, but nothing could make Mabel Pines conform to any standards of normality. It was her style. Dipper worried it might be too much in a social setting. He didn’t want her overtaking the date, making it her own private show.

It didn’t help that he knew Mabel’s reaction would be oversized when she figured out who in particular he was dating. She’d never let it go.

“Look,” Dipper said, “just let me handle this first date back home on my own. I want to see my girlfriend on _my_ terms. Maybe next time I’ll introduce you two.” He started speaking aloud to himself more than Mabel. “You’ll probably get along, right? She’s not as snooty as she used to be.”

“What’s that about my snootiness?” Dipper spun around in a panic, coming face to face with Pacifica. She was wearing a flowing white summer dress and smirking at him with her arms crossed. “Sup dorks.”

He was at a loss for words. It was Mabel who spoke first, leaning forwards to push past her brother. “Heya Pacifica! Long-time no see!” Her surprise at seeing her ex-rival was genuine. Dipper watched his sister’s eyes dart back and forth between him and Pacifica, before she quickly joined up the dots. Her mouth formed a silent o-shape and Dipper inwardly face-palmed. This was going great so far.

Pacifica seemed not to have noticed either twins’ response, not missing a beat. “I know I’m a bit early, I still have to pick up a textbook. But I thought I’d check up on you. You still good to meet up here in half an hour?”

Dipper stammered to get out his words. “Oh, yeah, of course. It’s great to see you!” He gave her an over-exaggerated grin, looking back and forth to see his sister’s reactions.

“Great to see you too.” Pacifica squeezed his arm tenderly, and for a few seconds the two of them locked gazes in a silent stare.

“You- ah, Paz, you look-“

“What my brother is trying to say,” Mabel said as she slid between the couple, “is that he’ll be waiting for you here at this coffee shop for you to come back. In fact, what do you say we make it a double date!”

Dipper’s mind suddenly broke free of his longing for Pacifica and his brow furrowed. “Wait, what?”

“There’s this guy,” Mabel continued, “I want to get to know better. I can text him, he’ll be here in no time. It’ll be so romantic having you two there!” Mabel already had her phone out and was rapidly typing a message.

“Uh, sure Mabel, whatever you say.” Though Pacifica’s tone was unsure, she didn’t object to the idea outright. “I can do that.”

Through gritted teeth, Dipper nodded. “Sure sis. Whatever you say.”

“Alright,” Pacifica said, “well I’ll go sort out my chores, be back here soon.” Catching Dipper by surprise, she leant forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. Wearing open-toed sandals, she had to reach up on her tiptoes to match his height.

With that, she spun on her heels and walked away, hair and dress billowing behind her. Both twins stared at her as she walked away.

Mabel suddenly broke the silence, almost speaking loud enough for the blonde to hear her. “That was Pacifica!”

“I know,” Dipper said flatly.

“Pacifica _Northwest_!” Her brother weakly nodded, eyes still drawn to Pacifica’s vanishing form. “Alright, how much is she paying you?”

“It’s not like that!” he immediately protested, his cheeks reddening. “I’m not just arm candy! It’s more than that. I-“ He drummed up the courage to be honest. “I actually… think I love her.”

“Aww! That’s so adorable!” Mabel wrapped him up in a suffocating hug, and he begrudgingly accepted the show of affection. “Always knew my brother would find his match someday.” Releasing him from the vice, she punched his arm. “Congrats on hitting _that_!”

“Ow, that actually hurt.” The red tinge returned to Dipper’s face. “Ugh, this is what I mean, you always have to take it too far.”

“Oh come on, that’s Pacifica, she’s the richest person we know. She’s drop-dead gorgeous, super smart. Have a little self-satisfaction, you scored big-time Dippingsauce. So go on then, how’d you two get together? Spill all the beans!”

Dipper ran a hand through his hair, sure in the fact that there was no hiding this. “Well, you know she and I go to the same college.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been hiding this for years. No way are you that good at keeping a secret.”

“We’ve just been friends for a while. You know, work colleagues, we study together sometimes, we knew each other from Gravity Falls.” Mabel was watching him with a knowing look, sensing he was downplaying things deliberately. 

She was going to get the whole story out of him sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. The words started tumbling out. “It was on the trip to Helsinki. We had to share a room in the hotel – it was some mishap with the booking. First night it was super cold, and the bed in the room was really tiny. We were lying opposite ways, but I couldn’t get to sleep, then we had a staring contest, and her eyes were really pretty, and she was shivering, so I… we… it just sort of… happened, really.”

Caught up in his recounting, Dipper finally noticed Mabel had a single raised eyebrow. Blushing, he shoved her in the side. “Don’t look at me like that. I like her, that’s all.”

“I think it’s sweet, you’re like the first person to melt her icy heart. Ok, that’s kinda cheesy even for me. But you get the point.”

“And now there’s this whole double date business.” Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at her. “Thanks for the privacy, sis.”

“Ah, it’ll be fun, there’ll be more to talk about. Not just you two and your nerdy college stuff. You didn’t seem surprised when I said I had a new boyfriend.”

Dipper shrugged. “What is that, the third this month? You’re always chasing someone new.” Breathing out once more and accepting the course of events, he checked his watch. At least he’d get to spend time with Pacifica. Today wouldn’t be a total loss.

* * *

Across the crowded mall, Pacifica flipped open a compact mirror. Applying another layer of lipstick, she smacked her lips together and smiled at her reflection. Now she looked perfect.

Earlier she’d wondered if she should have worn more jewellery than the modest diamond studs in her ears, but she didn’t want to seem too gaudy today. She’d already eschewed adding a flamboyant sun hat to the outfit.

Her dress was airy light cream, almost pink in the right light, that flowed down her body in much the same way her hair did. She’d bought it in Finland during her shopping spree to replace her lacking wardrobe options. It wasn’t much like her usual fashion sense, but she hoped it would signal her intentions clearly to Dipper.

There was to be no more angst in this relationship. Now that they were both comfortable with the arrangement, she wanted him to relax and treat this like any other time they’d hang out. No added stress if possible. If people saw them together, then it didn’t matter. She wouldn’t tolerate anyone with dissenting views about the worth of her boyfriend.

Or his weird sister, for that matter.

That was something Dipper had, she pondered. A lifeline, someone to confide in, to support him no matter what. These last two weeks alone had been unbearable, with only her parents’ disinterest to keep her company. They neither knew nor cared to inquire about how the trip had gone. They simply expected her to keep up her studies and stay in line.

Every moment she had to speak with them she secretly longed to be back with Dipper. That was a concept that, before the trip, she would have found ludicrous. Yet now she wasn’t afraid to say what she’d always felt but been unable to admit. She liked Dipper Pines. She really liked him. The ghost hunter, the photography geek, her smartass study partner. The one person who treated her like an equal, matching her wit and sarcasm with his own, while also able to see beyond that, to glimpse her hidden depths.

Quite literally in some cases. A warmth began spreading through Pacifica. She wanted to feel Dipper’s touch again, his hands coursing over her slender form. She idly fiddled with the hem of her dress, wanting to press deeper. It had been two long weeks in which her only satisfaction had been self-made. But she smoothed her dress down and saved herself. She had the real deal to look forward to anyway, soon if her eyes weren’t deceiving her.

Mabel was bounding towards her ahead of her weary-looking brother. It seemed they were a package deal; you couldn’t get to know one Pines twin without the other tagging along for the ride. Mabel might be goofy and have no sense of class or decorum, but she was upbeat, trying her hardest to brighten the mood of any setting. Back in the day Pacifica had resisted this breezy nature at first, but even a few casual meetings with the girl had won her over.

Though they hadn’t spoken much in the last few years, having had no conceivable reason to other than both knowing Dipper, Pacifica had occasionally listened to her brother talking about her now and again. It might be fun, learning more about Dipper’s home life. Certainly it was a decent enough reason to put up with Mabel’s chaotic energy for an hour or two.

Dipper strode ahead of his sister, grinning and saying a simple, “Hey,” to Pacifica. She responded likewise, then he put arm around her shoulder. Leading them towards a table in the large open seating area, Mabel tagged along behind.

The feel of Dipper’s skin sent a shiver all along Pacifica’s arm. Oh, how she’d missed his touch. Subtly tilting over, she nuzzled the top of his palm with her face and whispered to her boyfriend. “Missed you.”

“Same,” he replied, before arriving at as discreet an area they were going to find in the mall, with a semi-circle seating bench tucked in one corner. It was a little way from the main serving area, so they could have some quiet. As Mabel slid down into the opposite seat, Dipper left, promising to go get them all drinks.

“Don’t forget, I like espressos!” Pacifica called after him. He responded without turning, giving a simple thumbs up as he sauntered away.

“Wow, tight leash,” Mabel said with a wry grin.

Not letting it faze her, Pacifica said, “Of course, have to let him know who’s really in charge.” She capped it off with a wink, wanting to gauge Mabel’s reaction.

She simply grinned a little wider, then shifted her gaze to watch Dipper waiting in line for the drinks. “I’m surprised you didn’t get him to dress up more.”

Pacifica turned to get a look at him. With a scrunched up old t-shirt half tucked into his jeans, he hardly looked like he’d dressed up at all. God, he was such a slob. But, reminding herself as she bit her lip, he was her slob. Two weeks absence meant she was willing to take whatever he offered.

Turning back to the booth, she appraised the girl sitting opposite. Mabel’s appearance, compared to her brother, was more than met the eye. It was deceptive in a way. The fluffy pink sweater, embroidered with rainbows and added stray splotches of paint, could almost seem careless. Yet at the same time it was a statement, a calculated artistic message like the other pieces of Mabel’s Dipper had showed her in the past. It told anyone looking exactly what they were getting into with Mabel Pines. A confidence in her self-appearance that matched Pacifica’s own, if incredibly aesthetically different.

Though their petty childhood rivalry was long past, when Pacifica met Mabel’s gaze she found it staring back with equal intensity, her outward beaming smile masking keen eyes. Pacifica was being judged, every second of this date.

“Right, here’s your espresso Paz, and something with lots of sugar for you, Mabel.” Dipper sent down the drinks, then scooched in beside Pacifica. “So, when are we expecting ‘Mr Right’ to show up?”

Mabel’s smile wiped away to be replaced with a pout. “He’ll be here, Dipper, trust me. Then the romance levels will be off the chart.” A sudden blast of sound erupted from deep in her sweater. “Ooh, that must be him!”

Mabel pulled out her phone (once again in matching pink). It was playing a fast-paced, peppy ringtone, and Pacifica nearly laughed out loud when she realised that it was Mabel’s own voice she could hear singing the lyrics. “ _I’ve got the love bug. And it is fatal!_ ”

Answering the device, Mabel mumbled a few words into the phone, then stood up. Pacifica watched her scan the room, then spot her quarry. “Hey, over here!” She yelled, turning heads all over the mall. Dipper’s face sunk into his hand, but Pacifica just chuckled.

Mabel’s excited waving heralded the arrival of her supposed date. He was a broad-shouldered guy with masses of curly black hair and wearing a letterman jacket. Oh yeah. He was exactly Mabel’s type.

Before he could say a word, Mabel had enveloped him in a bear hug. Once he had a chance to breathe, he introduced himself to the couple. “Hi, I’m Steve. Has Mabel told you guys about me?”

“Nope,” Dipper stated. The frosty atmosphere he left behind was almost impressive, Pacifica noted. Rare to see him being as dismissive as she usually was towards people.

“Steve plays football at my college,” Mabel explained.

“Why does that not surprise me,” Pacifica mumbled to herself. Though it wasn’t unkind. A big, friendly, hunk of a guy like him seemed almost perfect for the bundle of madness who’d taken an interest.

“So, uh, Steve,” Dipper asked, “you want a drink?”

“Oh, sure, thanks man.”

As Dipper once again sidled away to get the order, Pacifica shot him a frantic look, trying to say, “don’t leave me alone with these two.” He gave an apologetic shrug and got back in the line. Poor guy hadn’t even sat down after the first lot. 

Great. Now she had to converse with two people, one of whom was a stranger and the other being Mabel frickin Pines. Small talk was hardly her strong suit, even with someone she knew well.

“So, Pacifica,” Mabel asked in an excited questioning tone, “how’d you and my brother end up… ya know.” She mimed smooching the air.

Already going straight for the throat, eh? Pacifica barely talked about her private life with anyone. Even opening up to Dipper had taken time, and he had still put up walls out a false sense of offending her with his points of view. How to address such a bold-faced inquiry to her most intimate thoughts?

She tried to treat in the same way she did whenever Dipper and she had to have a frank conversation about their relationship. Be rational, take it slow. “The two of us realised we had a lot of mutual interests. Our sense of humour is similar, we’re both high achievers.” She thought for a moment, taking a sip of her coffee, then chose an appropriate analogy. “We just clicked, like two puzzle pieces.”

“Or like a golf ball going down a hole,” Mabel said casually.

Pacifica had to process what she’d said. That seemed like a pretty blatant innuendo. From Mabel? Now the other girl was sipping the sugar-laden drink and making innocent goo goo eyes at Steve.

Unsure of how to go on and wishing Dipper would hurry back, Pacifica guiltily rifled in her purse for her phone. She lifted it above herself and snapped a photo.

“What was that for?” Mabel asked.

“Insta,” she responded, setting the image to upload. “It’s like your brother’s journal, kinda. Keeping a record of where I’ve been.”

“Ha, nice comparison. I usually put all my photos in a big scrapbook at the end of the year."

Pacifica checked that the photo was perfect one last time as it slowly transferred to the cloud. “Dipper usually takes shots for me. He’s got an eye for it, photography nerd and whatnot. Knows how to get the perfect lighting, what angles make me look best.”

“ _He_ took all those recent photos you posted?! Woah.” Mabel now had her phone out too, browsing rapidly through images she was appreciating anew.

“Sure. Wait, so you follow me?”

Mabel shrugged. “I follow everyone I know.” That sounded like her. She who made friends with everyone she could and had an insatiable curiosity into every detail of their lives after. “You look really pretty in these photos though. All those different dresses, so fancy!”

Steve glanced at the photos over Mabel’s shoulder disinterestedly. Another silence was about to occur, so he drummed up some conversation as best he could. “I know the twins do art and media stuff. What about you, Pacifica?”

“I study architecture. I’m looking to make a career in the field, designing buildings across the country.”

“Fancy drawings, then?” Mabel offered with a chuckle.

“There’s a lot more to it than that,” Pacifica countered. Steve was locked out again, the two girls addressing only each other. “There’s the mathematics of making sure a building can stay upright, 3D layouts, aesthetic concerns, sales pitches.”

“Face it girl, big picture, we both do the same thing. Pen and paper, planning out a work, all that jazz.” She took another sip, and her eyes pierced into Pacifica over the rim of the plastic cup.

Huh. This was something new. Something Pacifica hadn’t expected. Mabel was pushing back, defending herself. Despite her outward innocence, there was a spark inside of her. As the girl opposite held up her phone and encouraged Steve to make a silly face for the camera, a sudden realisation flickered through Pacifica’s mind. She was finding out what it was like to spar with the other Pines twin.

“Ok Steve, one for you.” Dipper returned bearing the last drink. Ready for a rest, he slumped down into the seat next to Pacifica. He took a sip but screwed up his nose when he found that his own drink had gone cold. “You guys talked about much while I was gone?”

“Yes.”  
“Of course!”

Pacifica and Mabel turned to face each other, having both spoken at once. “Oh, that’s great,” Dipper continued, smiling. “I suppose if we’ve got a double date, then you two getting along should be the most important thing.” Thinking the matter was settled and the two girls were now best friends, he turned to Steve. “So Dude, what’s it like being around my sister all the time? She can be a lot to handle, I can tell you from experience.”

“Heh, yeah, May’s a lot to deal with.” Steve chuckled graciously. “Always supports me when I play home games though. She makes these big signs with my name on them.”

Pacifica let the two boys continue their conversation, which turned into some arcane discussion on the rules of the sport Steve played, that she was fairly sure Dipper had as much comprehension about as she did. Or Mabel did, for that matter. It was obvious she was into one thing, and one thing only. She kept leaning in and squeezing his arms after all, the guy was as chiselled as they came in the abs department.

Finding nothing to interest her, Pacifica stared at her nails, trying to transmit her boredom to her boyfriend without outright saying anything that might offend the footballer’s sensibilities, thus ruining Mabel’s date. She might as well make some effort to keep in Mabel’s good books.

“They look pretty,” Mabel said, meaning Pacifica’s nails. In the absence of either male’s conversation she’d fallen back on talking the other girl. “How’d you like Finland then? Did you enjoy the trip?”

“Sure,” Pacifica said, not wanting to go into too much detail. “Skiing, saunas, you name it. Went to this museum for these cartoon characters, what was it, Dip?”

“Moomins,” he answered mid-stream in his talk with Steve, before immediately resuming the chat.

“Yeah, them. You’d probably be all over them, Mabel. Very cute. Like hippos.”

“Aw, I wish I’d been there too.” Her finger skimmed the ring of her coffee cup before she next spoke. “I’m sure there were other things you found cute on the trip too.”

Pacifica once again narrowed her eyes. Mabel was probing her directly. She was sure of it. Maybe playing along would help. “We went on this husky ride one day. The dogs there were very fluffy.”

Mabel’s look of momentary confusion was priceless. Moving from annoyance that her attempt to get information had failed, to actually wanting to hear more about the cute puppies all in a fraction of a second.

“I’d love to go abroad someday,” Steve said, poking his head into their conversation. “Europe seems so nice this time of year.”

Mabel seemed baffled to have lost control of the flow so quickly. Now her supposed boyfriend was rattling off names of countries he’d love to visit. He’d spent more time talking to Dipper than his supposed date.

Pacifica admired the chaos she’d sown and sat back in her chair. This was turning out to be more fun that she’d anticipated. Riling up someone who was normally so calm was almost like a challenge, different from the way she’d debated with Dipper in the past.

“I’d like to go somewhere warm; I grew up on the beach,” Steve said, carrying on in blissful ignorance.

“Not Finland then, honey,” Mabel said. “From the sound of what you guys said it was bitterly cold.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Pacifica said with a shrug. “Froze my tits off, but that’s Scandinavia for you.”

Mabel wiggled her eyebrows. “I bet that’s not the only thing that got your tits off.”

On hearing that, Dipper splurted out his coffee in a mighty spray.

“Oh, is your drink too hot, dear?” Pacifica asked in her sweetest tone. Dipper stared daggers at her as he started wiping the table down with a napkin. “I think I need a moment alone to talk with you, Dipper.” As she said it, her palm came to rest under the table on Dipper’s crotch, and her eyes pointed hastily away.

Dipper gave an unsteady nod and shot an apologetic look to Mabel. Pacifica’s eyes darted to and from the other girl, then the two of them sauntered off together.

* * *

Leading him away, Pacifica passed by the bathrooms and through to a storage area in the back of the mall. There were rows of shelves piled high with boxes and crates, spare supplies for all of the stores. It seemed a quiet enough place to have a private conversation.

“Ok, I already know I somehow messed up,” Dipper said, surprising her by leaping to the point. “What is it this time?” He playfully raised an eyebrow, knowing this approach would save time and help Pacifica unwind.

“Alright then, tell me what exactly your sister knows about… us.” She gestured back and forth between them with her hands. “Don’t tell me she wasn’t acting weird back there. I know you’re awful at reading context clues-“

“Ouch, harsh.”

“-but something was up with her. So go on, how much did you tell her.”

“Let me see.” Dipper stuck out his tongue. “After you agreed to the double date she asked how we got together, so I told her all about that first night, in the hotel. You know, how cold it was, and us having to share the bed-“

“You _what_?!” Pacifica’s left eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

“Uh, Paz, you ok there?”

“You told your sister we _slept together_!?”

Dipper grimaced. “Kinda, yeah.” He waved a hand. “I thought we were meant to be less worried about this stuff. Remember what we talked about on the plane?”

“That doesn’t mean you should just blurt it out! I mean, discussing it with your sister, come on!” She took a deep breath. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, you being twins and all, always sharing everything. It’s no wonder you seem to only share single braincell between the two of you.” 

“Sorry.” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have rambled a bit, spoken too much of my mind.”

“Ya think?” Pacifica ran a hand down her face and tried to recover some dignity. “If your sister starts blabbing about our sex lives online-“

“She won’t do that. Mabel’s a lot of things, but she knows when to respect boundaries. Sometimes.” He suddenly found the stacks of crates fascinating while avoiding Pacifica’s glares. “I thought you wanted to have her on this date anyway. You could have just said no to her, she’d have understood. She would have been super nosy and annoying about it, but she would have backed down in the end.”

“I thought it’d be a good idea at first. I wanted to be courteous, to get along with Mabel for your sake. But all I really wanted was to be with you.”

Dipper suddenly kissed her on the cheek. “Oh Paz, that’s so unlike you. I really am melting your heart.”

“Say what? Now you’ve lost me again, Pines.”

He gave a hearty laugh and shook his head. “It’s nothing. Look, what do you say we ditch this crummy date and start fresh? I can text Mabel that we’re heading off, I’m sure she can try wooing Steve herself.”

Dipper pulled out his phone to send Mabel the message, but Pacifica put her hand on his. “How about this instead? We can get back to your sister in a little while, but first…” She placed a hand on his neck and leant over to his ear. “I’m not wearing any underwear,” she whispered.

Dipper’s eyes darted downwards almost instantly, and his cheeks flushed with red. Then he took a step back and straightened his hair. “I don’t know, we might get in trouble here.” 

Pacifica frowned, disappointed in his response. With his phone still in hand, Dipper somehow managed to fumble forwards, sending the device skittering past Pacifica.

Confused by his antics, she bent over to pick it up. The moment her body was horizontal, she suddenly felt the grip of Dipper’s hands on her hips and gave a surprised yelp. In a quick motion he lifted her dress clear away, leaving her totally exposed below the midriff. Steadying himself with one hand on her ass, Dipper’s other hand moved in. He gently brushed her entrance, before gasping out loud. “God, you’re soaking already.”

His tone was no longer wavering in the slightest. This was a confident Dipper who knew exactly what he wanted and was going to get it. Without turning around, Pacifica heard Dipper loosening his belt, followed by the sound of him unzipping. Her entire body trembled with anticipatory glee. She had to grasp onto the shelf in front of her for balance.

The tip of Dipper’s penis rubbed against the wall of her vagina, achingly close to penetration. Impatient, she shifted back, allowing the organ to slip inside. Dipper didn’t miss a beat and began rhythmically thrusting.

“Oh god yes.” Pacifica shouted, before covering her mouth. She’d been far too loud. Even with how laissez-faire they were being, it would still kill the mood somewhat if a passer-by discovered them in this compromising position.

Unbalanced without the support of the shelf, only Dipper’s hold on her waist kept from falling. She tried to rise up, to stand upright, pressing her back against Dipper’s torso. One of his hands roughly grasped at her chest. “Under,” she whispered, and within moments he complied, pulling one her straps away and reaching beneath the thin material.

His other hand reached around the front, skimming across the base of her midriff. As he began pumping again more vigorously, he did what he could to stimulate her clit with his fingers.

The double sensations on her breasts and pussy were driving her utterly mad. She was reduced to pleasure-filled moans, panting, and holding back screams. Dipper leaned forwards, nipping at the back of her neck through the wall of golden locks. She wanted to reciprocate, to show how incredible this felt, but overwhelmed with pleasure all she amounted to was clasping his hips with both palms, trying in some small way to increase their connection at the waist.

Dipper started grunting with each thrust. This side of him was so primal, all about giving into his urges. As far from the bookish nerd as could be, yet somehow reminding her of his arrogant condescension whenever he talked about a field he knew all about. Journal Dipper and Sexy Dipper were surprisingly close cousins. She hoped someday she could coax that side of him more often.

She turned her head, trying to find his lips. When she did, she clumsily mashed into them, pushing her tongue forwards as far as she could into his mouth.

All she could hear over the sounds of their lovemaking was jazzy musak pumping out over the mall’s speaker system. It felt oddly fitting. It was already such a transgression, fucking so openly in this place. What was one more little reminder.

As their lips split apart again, too delirious from the repeated thrusting, Pacifica was nearly at her peak.

“Oh. God. Oh. Yes.” Dipper punctuated each thrust with a simple utterance. “I… I…” he struggled to say. Suddenly both his hands landed on her breasts and squeezed hard. “I love you.” He said it quietly, almost reverently, in her ear.

It was more than she could take. “AH! DIPPER YES! Don’t stop, fill me up!” Her body fell over, limp and at her limit. She’d just come, her pussy clamping down on Dipper’s cock. The feeling of his ejaculation inside followed seconds later.

Dipper stayed in that position for some time, stroking himself to get the last of his semen out into her. “Oh my god. That was incredible.” Completely drained, he pulled his shaft out her with a gentle pop.

Turning around, she placed both hands on the sides of his head and kissed him deeply. “I love you too, Dipper,” she said without hesitation. 

It was the first time either of them had spoken the words in full. They’d already long accepted the facts of their relationship, but speaking the words confirmed it in Pacifica’s mind. She really did love this dork, grinning back at her with a lopsided mouth.

There was one loose end to deal with though. Pacifica ran a hand over her lower areas. When it came up, her fingers were coated in a mixture of their fluids. “We need to go clean up, now.”

“Right away?”

“Right away. We’ve been gone a little while. I think we should get back. For your sister’s sake.” Dipper’s eyes widened with understanding. “If this is going to be official, then I shouldn’t try to make a bad impression on your family.”

Dipper took her hand and lightly kissed it. “Whatever you want, Princess,” he said, before realising her hand was still covered in his own semen and gagging a little. Also remembering his jeans were still hanging around his ankles, he grimaced. “Ok, like you said. Let’s go clean up.”

* * *

When the pair returned to the coffee shop, they found Mabel sitting alone, browsing on her phone. “Hey, sorry we took so long,” Dipper said. “Steve left?”

“He had practice to go to,” she said glumly. “It wasn’t a total fail though; we’re meeting up again next Saturday. He’s gonna take me roller-skating!”

Pacifica felt slightly less guilty and slid onto the bench beside her. “Hey, I think I’ve been a bit of an ass today.”

Mabel too had a sheepish grin. “Me too. I shouldn’t have tried to pry earlier. I was just so curious about you two! It probably made you uncomfortable.” She looked to her brother, who gave a nod for her to carry on. “I think we got off on the wrong foot, Pacifica. You two do seem right together. I wasn’t sure before, but then I thought about it.”

Pacifica smiled. “That’s great. No more awkwardness between us.” She held out a hand for Mabel to shake but ended up getting another hug instead. “Ok, this is a regular thing?”

“Just go with it,” Dipper said. “Mabel has her own ways when it comes to being friendly.

“Anyway,” Mabel said, untangling herself from Pacifica and getting up, “I’ve got places to be. I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

She turned away to leave, but Dipper reached out and touched her arm. “Thanks Mabel. For understanding.”

“Sure thing.” As she started walking away, she took one look back. The two of them were staring into each other’s eyes, warm feelings radiating out from their expressions. Mabel hardly could’ve ever expected to see Pacifica that way, and for her brother to be so happy warmed her own heart. 

She’d been wary at first. Old memories of Pacifica’s spitefulness and greed. But hadn’t she come around by the end of that first summer together? If Dipper could find something inside her worth celebrating, then maybe, Mabel thought, she should trust in his instincts.

Neither of them would ever know she’d followed the pair when they’d snooped off to talk. Neither of them would know what she’d witnessed in the storeroom. It had been pure protectiveness, of course. She wanted to see how Dipper would react to what seemed like a full-on argument with Pacifica, ready to step in and help him out should she reveal herself as still unchanged. Instead she’d nearly died of shock when she’d seen her brother ramming himself into the blonde girl’s rear end.

It certainly proved they were good together. Both communicating honestly and being clearly compatible in the bedroom. They wouldn’t want her butting in.

Also, neither of them would find out, as Mabel slipped her phone out of her pocket, that she’d filmed the whole thing. It was honestly beautiful, once she’d got past the initial ickiness of watching her brother get down and dirty. Still, she’d keep the video, a treasured memory to look back on, solid proof of her brother’s romantic connection.

Things hadn’t gone perfectly with Steve. But until the next date at least, she had something to tide her over in the meantime. Someday she’d tell those two about all this, and she was sure even Pacifica would laugh about it.


	6. Touch & Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just adding this small note, as this chapter deals with slightly heavier topics than the previous ones, with a focus on and past trauma and abuse.
> 
> Thanks once again Edward_or_Ford for beta reading.

Above the sounds of creaking bedsprings, Pacifica’s moans echoed through the bedroom. Dipper, astride her hips, grunted as he ploughed into her over and over again. Each thrust in turn led to another ecstatic exultation from the blonde, her body rocking and shuddering under the assault.

The evening hadn’t been planned out this way. An afternoon meetup to study together had quickly devolved into an impromptu makeout session on Dipper’s couch. One thing led to another, and now their bodies were entwined in bliss.

“Ah-ahh!” Pacifica gave another loud cry, and Dipper chose that moment to slow his motions. Part of his reasoning was he was slightly fearful of someone in the apartment next door overhearing his girlfriend’s unsubtle noises, but it did seem like the right time to shake things up.

“That’s enough of that for now. A naughty girl like you needs to be punished.” Pacifica started to rise up from her pillow, but Dipper grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back down. Wagging a finger, he continued, “Ah ah, you’ll do as I say.”

“Oh yeah?” she said with a knowing smirk. “How are you gonna do that, Master?”

Without a word, Dipper forced Pacifica over onto her front. Kneeling on her thighs to keep her still, he reached forwards and pulled a snatch of her hair. Her head jerked back, and Dipper stuck a few fingers in her mouth to stop her talking. With his other hand, he clasped one her ass cheeks and shook it.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Paz.” He raised his hand high and brought it down on her rear with a sudden clap. Pacifica buried her face in the pillow, stifling a reaction. Dipper already knew what she was feeling. Absolute pleasure.

As he lined up his cock to enter Pacifica’s slit from behind, his other hand reached around to tweak one of her nipples. The high-pitched squeal she gave was music to his ears. She was under his power now, everything was in his hands. Rough thrusts forwards were all that was needed to set the pace. All he needed to do now was continue acting as the dom in this little arrangement, occasionally tugging at Pacifica’s blonde locks, scratching her skin with his fingernails, or pressing down on her throat.

Perhaps to others this little roleplay might seem vanilla. Dipper was himself in the unfortunate position of knowing his own sister was much more daring in bed, much as he wished he could purge that image from his mind. But he was too gentle a soul at heart to go all out. Plus the last time he’d gone over a certain pain threshold, Pacifica had spent half an hour chewing his ear off for ‘daring to damage a Northwest in such a way’.

This current state of affairs was enough to satisfy Pacifica’s tastes. He knew were their positions reversed, that Pacifica held no such qualms. He still had the scratches from the last time she’d run her manicured nails all along his back.

“Oh yes Pines, right there! Fuck me as hard as you can, destroy me!”

She was being too loud again. Dipper jerked her head back again and wrapped his fingers around her throat, choking the air and cutting off her voice. He could still tell from the way her body was shaking beneath him that she was enjoying every second of this. As his wild hip motions sped up, he too began to get swept up in the passion.

His penis shot in and out of her quivering vagina. He bent down, lying atop Pacifica’s back and pressing his mouth up against her earlobe to nibble on it. Pacifica’s flailing hands slid over his hips and waist, trying to increase his haste even further. The pair of them were right on the edge now. Dipper knew he was moments away from coming inside her, desecrating the sacred temple of her body. The feeling gave him even more stamina as he approached his peak.

At that exact moment, with Dipper yanking on hair and Pacifica taking the full force of his energy, a buzz came from the bedside table, accompanied by a tinkling ringtone. Dipper ignored the sound, not even a blip of care about Pacifica’s phone crossing his mind. He simply continued, breathing heavily and fucking Pacifica from behind. “Yeah, good girl, this pleases me.”

But something felt wrong now. Pacifica’s muffled moaning had ceased completely. Not too unusual near a moment of climax, he knew, but it was something else. Even her body was still, apart from what was caused by his own movements. There was a tightness around his penis, like all of Pacifica’s muscles had tensed up, and her skin felt cold under his fingers. He thrust in and out a few more times before gently pulling himself out.

“Uh, Paz? You ok?” No response. He shook her shoulder. “Pacifica?” At first he thought this was part of the roleplay, some kind of new sex thing Pacifica was trying out. But the lack of any kind of reaction began to worry Dipper. He shook her again, trying to get her to answer him. Completely confused, he rolled her over.

Panic immediately struck him when he saw Pacifica’s face. Her eyes were wide open staring past him into some far-off distance, and her mouth was open in a perpetual o-shape. The rest of her body was equally still, like her mind had just switched off in the middle of their lovemaking.

Worried now, Dipper waved his hand frantically in her face, tapped her on the arm, felt her forehead. Anything to check that she was alright. “Pacifica, please, tell me what’s wrong! Pacifica! It’s me, Dipper, can you hear me?” He looked around for some way to get her to wake up from whatever trance this was, before blurting out the one thing he’d not expected to have to say tonight. “Waddles! That’s the safe word right? Waddles!”

Pacifica blinked on hearing the pre-arranged word. Then she gave an almighty scream and shoved Dipper off of her. It was Dipper’s turn to freeze in shock as he came to rest on the bed next to her. 

Pacifica’s body was immobile for another second, but her whole body shook at once, and she seemed to comprehend what was going on again. Her brow furrowed and she flailed around before finding her boyfriend. “Dipper? Why were you leaning over me like that? What happened?” She lifted her hands, noticing they were shaking.

“You froze on me, Paz!” Dipper could barely restrain the panic in his tone. “It was like your whole body locked up, shut down.” He took hold of her outstretched shivering hands, bringing them to a rest. “Are you ok now?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She sat up and pushed him gently aside. Running hand down her face, she sighed. “I’m just… not sure what that was. You can stop looking at me like that.” Dipper still bore a look of concern and worry towards her, but she simply laid back down in the bed with her back to him. “I think we should both get some sleep.”

“Oh,” Dipper uttered. Hesitantly, he touched her arm. Pacifica gave a miniscule flinch, but otherwise seemed alright. Dipper placed a light kiss on her shoulder, then gave her some space in the bed. “I love you.”

“You too,” she muttered without facing him. With that brusque goodnight, she pulled the covers over herself and tried to get to sleep.

At a loss for words, Dipper could only try to do the same. He failed of course, his mind totally occupied with Pacifica’s sudden and frightening turn. One moment they’d been moving as one, in total union. The next she’d completely locked up out of the blue. This needed more thought. Sleep would have to wait.

* * *

Shafts of light peeking through the blinds woke Pacifica up hours later. Feeling like her night’s sleep hadn’t refreshed her in any way, she rolled over and found the bed half empty. She slipped on one of Dipper’s t-shirts from a pile on the floor (a few sizes too big, but it would do the job), and got up to look for her boyfriend.

Hunched over a laptop, Dipper was illuminated only by the glow from the screen. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and a loose blanket draped over his shoulders. Paper notes covered in frantic scribbles surrounded his desk.

Creeping forward, Pacifica took a hold of the curtains and pulled them open. Dipper reacted to the sudden light, covering his eyes and blearily looking up at her.

“Morning sunshine,” Pacifica said.

“Paz, you’re awake.” Dipper seemed surprised, checked a clock, and then shrugged. Clearly he’d lost track at some point, too involved in whatever he’d been up to all night to care about the passing of time.

“How long have you been in here?” Pacifica craned forward to get a look at the computer screen. Dipper had typed a query into the search bar at the top and had numerous tabs open based off the results. Squinting, she read what he’d typed. “Couples therapy tips- oh no.” She shook her head sternly. “It was nothing Dipper, we’re fine. We don’t need any of that crap.”

“But wait, I’ve been researching, looking into what happened last night, trying to figure out what I did wrong.”

“Wrong?” She immediately put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Dipper, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Something happened though,” he said, unwavering. “I get it, you don’t wanna admit there’s a problem-“

“I, what?!”

“But if last night’s incident has a cause, then I want to do whatever I can to make sure it never occurs again. I don’t want you to have to go through that.”

One of his hands reached up and brushed her cheek tenderly. It seemed that as much as she wanted to forget it, Dipper was determined to help out. She stared at the piles of papers strewn about, saw all the work Dipper had put in overnight. Just like he did with his journal, full of concentration and focus. All for her.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and dropped down onto the couch next to him. “Alright, you big dummy. We’ll talk about it.” She crossed her legs since everything below her midriff was completely exposed. “But don’t expect me to hold anything back.”

“When do you ever?” Dipper said jokingly. His small grin showed his appreciation though. Opening up and giving new things a try was the bedrock of their relationship after all. Slightly overwhelmed by his volume of notes, he scattered papers to find the most pertinent information he’d gathered. “So I started with looking up all the standard BDSM stuff.”

Pacifica blushed despite herself. Somehow performing the act was less scandalous than having to hear it said out loud. Usually she wasn’t so prudish, but after what she’d been through last night she felt like keeping more of it private.

“You know,” Dipper continued, “like if I’d gone too far or pushed a boundary. What we were doing up until your ‘reaction’ all seems conventional enough.”

“Wow, you really make the kinky stuff sound so thrilling, Dipper.” He frowned, and she nudged him in the side. “I’m kidding. Besides, I like it when you talk smart at me. Makes you sound more sure of yourself.”

Her direct praise also seemed to boost his confidence, so he carried on. “Well, we’ve done all sorts of stuff in the last few months. Public reveals of indecency never fazed you. None of the acts themselves had a previous effect. Well, besides the obvious, ahem, pleasurable ones.” This time they both blushed, and Dipper coughed into his fist before it became more awkward. “Anyway, I think I’ve come to a conclusion. You freezing up last night was a direct response to a specific trigger.”

“Trigger? What kind of trigger?” Dipper was tight-lipped all of a sudden. “Come on, spit it out.” Avoiding her direct gaze, Dipper laid both his hands atop Pacifica’s own, like he was a doctor about to deliver bad news to a patient. “Enough with the kid gloves, tell me.”

“I think it was a reaction to a history of repressed abuse,” he blurted out indelicately.

Pacifica was momentarily taken aback by the very idea. “What? That’s preposterous. Dipper, look at me, I’m perfectly normal.”

Dipper tried to reiterate. “In that moment your body went totally immobile, it shut down as a response to latent stress. I think-”

“Don’t go round psychoanalysing me, Pines. I know my own brain, and I’m not some poor little victim.”

“I never said you were! It doesn’t make you a weaker person Paz. That’s just my best hypothesis for what happened to you.”

Pacifica stood up, slipping her hands free of Dipper’s, and began pacing the room. “I wasn’t abused, when would that have even happened? I’m good, I’m fine, look at me.” She smiled at him. “I’m fine.”

From the bedroom came the distant sound of a ringing noise, and Pacifica instantly stood to attention. Her body began to shiver, and her eyes locked on a vague point in the distance. 

Dipper anxiously clicked his fingers in her face, hoping to bring her back to reality. This time she quickly shook it off and refocused on him. “Alright… maybe you have a _small_ point.”

He enveloped her in a hug. “This is why I’m worried about you.” They stood there for a moment in a tight embrace, staring over each other’s shoulders. Pacifica silently ran her hands through Dipper’s curly hair. “I want to get to the bottom of this,” Dipper stated. This time she had no argument.

In fact, as she broke the hug, she now felt a similar desire rising inside her. She wanted to deal with this too, to get it sorted and out of the way for good. “I guess we start with that noise.”

Dipper wandered in and out of the bedroom, returning with the source of the sound that had caused Pacifica’s outsized reaction. Her phone was in his hands, with a missed call notification on the screen. “Well well well. Would you look at that.” Pacifica looked at the caller ID with a growing sense of dread. “Mother and Father? This ringing any bells, Paz?”

“Har har, wiseass.” She snatched the phone off him and turned it off. So that was the supposed trigger. The sound of a ringing bell. “They set that ringtone themselves,” Pacifica said icily. “Personalised for their amusement I guess.” So this was about her parents. That figured.

She tossed her phone onto the sofa. “You know what. The sun is shining, it’s a beautiful day. They don’t get to ruin everything. Not anymore. Put some pants on. If we’re going to do this, I want to be on my terms, not theirs.” She stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the lips, before vanishing into the bedroom.

Slightly bemused by the sudden turn in her mood, Dipper broke out in a grin and eagerly followed right after her.

* * *

“Bastards,” Dipper said. “I hate them. Both of them, so much.”

“I know.”

“Your childhood, what they did to you…”

“Uh huh.”

“And all that time, maybe I could’ve done something…”

“Yup.”

Dipper leant on one arm and turned to face Pacifica, sitting beside him on the park bench. “You don’t seem particularly affected by all this.”

She halted for a moment, watching a gaggle of pigeons fluttering about in the grass in front of them. “It’s… complicated.”

After leaving Dipper’s room, the pair had headed out. Pacifica took a while getting dressed, coordinating an outfit with a blue jacket and high boots. Dipper, who wore his usual messy flannel, knew that no matter the internal problems, Pacifica would never let her external appearance show it.

After that, they simply strolled around the college campus. They hadn’t directly discussed the matter at hand so far. They simply went around holding each other’s hands and making light comments about their walk. How nice the weather was, reminders of past experiences between classes, talking about assignments they still needed to work on.

After half an hour they ended up in the college’s central square, a small neatly kept garden. Basking in the sunshine, surrounded by other students enjoying their free time, Pacifica finally decided to open up.

“Day to day I think I _have_ mostly moved on. My parents are assholes, but I know that. They don’t control me anymore.”

“But..?”

“But I guess that’s not enough. I still have to work through what they put me through.” She exhaled deeply and wished she had something to feed the birds with. “It doesn’t feel that big a deal though. It’s weird.”

“For Christ sake’s Paz, they’re still using that bell to keep you in line, through your phone.”

“What do you want me to do, Dipper? Break down in tears, throw a fit, be a perfect damsel in distress for you?” Her voice was beginning to rise again. She saw how Dipper receded, visibly hurt, and she took another breath. “I don’t care about that anymore. It doesn’t matter. I’ve got my studies, I’ve got you. I don’t need to focus on the past.”

“Abuse is still abuse Pacifica. No matter the severity, it’s clearly had an effect. And I wanna help you deal with it, however’s best.”

He gave a soft smile and Pacifica had to turn away. That look of empathy was almost too much to deal with. No-one before had ever cared that much about how _she_ felt.

She realised that if she said the word he’d drop this, all of it. He’d forget what had happened. All he wanted was to make her happy. The only question left was: What did she herself want?

Twisting round, she kissed him hard on the lips. Dipper softly reached up and moved a strand of her hair out of the way. “I love you,” Pacifica whispered. Before he could respond, she placed her whole palm over his mouth. Her speech was slow. “It might seem like sometimes I don’t care. I know that. Finding the right words is tough for me. But I will say this: I’m glad I have the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Mhmm uff you too Pzzz,” Dipper mumbled into her hand. She gave a snort of laughter, making the nearby pigeons take off in fright. She moved her hand to Dipper’s side. “I love you too, Paz. So, are you ok with still talking about this?”

“We’ll see where it goes.”

“I have some ideas of where to start.” Dipper brandished his journal, brimming with recently added post-it-notes. “I think we should start by figuring out the root of all this, then we go from there. Let’s see,” he pulled out one of the notes. “In your normal life you’re very confident, in-charge. Often that extends to your, rather, forward proclivities, if you catch my drift.”

“You’re really going the psycho-sexual route?” Pacifica sneered. “You study photography Dip, you’re not a doctor.”

He shrugged. “Gotta start somewhere. Anyway, you’re very out-going day to day. But in the bedroom I find that you often respond well to letting me control the dynamics. Perhaps related to a repressed desire to follow the patterns you’re familiar with due to the way your parents raised you.”

“There you go again, reducing it all to dry facts. It could just be that I like it when my boyfriend takes charge for once and pounds me ‘til I’m raw, it doesn’t have to be that complex.”

“Your fight or flight reflex was overwhelmed in that moment. Normally you’d just stand up for yourself or get away from the source. I guess the way I was acting, coupled with the Pavlovian trigger… I made you feel powerless.”

“It didn’t feel like anything. I was out of it.”

“Right, you retreated so as to block out any negative stimuli. You never had the ability to fight back against your parents as a kid, and you couldn’t run away. By putting you back in that mental state, you were paralysed, unable to think rationally.”

Tired of the endless back and forth, Pacifica kissed Dipper again, this time punctuating it by sticking her hand down his shorts and tugging forcefully. “Enough of all this talk. The best way to sort this out is gonna be the practical approach.” Dipper, gasping for air, was relieved when her hand slipped back out of his waistband. “My place this time. If we’re going to do this right, we might as well not do it in that pigsty you call an apartment.” 

She dangled her keys in Dipper’s face. A fuzzy purple ball keyring, a gift from Mabel, bounced off his nose. He grabbed the swinging keys and snatched them out of Pacifica’s grasp. “Alright then. But if we’re doing it properly…”

Dipper’s hand came to rest firmly on one of Pacifica’s ass cheeks. A small part of her mind wanted to stay in this park and go all the way right there and then, even if half the college stopped to gawk. Though the scandal with her parents would be rich indeed, perhaps that would be one step too far. “Right. Properly,” and she took Dipper’s hand and headed for home.

* * *

Pacifica’s bedroom was larger than Dipper’s had been. Her wealth accorded her all the luxuries when choosing accommodation. Dipper was spread eagle and still fully clothed, lying on Pacifica’s purple bed and waiting for her to get out of the shower. God only knew what she was doing in there. Freshening up, she’d said. That had been 30 minutes ago, and Dipper had long got bored counting how many pillows Pacifica seemed to have.

At least now he’d had time to come up with a game plan. So when Pacifica emerged wearing nothing but a thin pink nightgown and strode towards him sashaying her hips, he had to actively resist the temptations on display.

“Been waiting for you,” Pacifica whispered softly, before leaping on top of him. Her body pressed against him, and suddenly his shorts felt much too tight. But even with how much he wanted to get swept up in a fiery passion, he had to break Pacifica’s embrace.

“Wait, before we start I have one idea to try.” He lifted her up and sat her down beside him. A little annoyed, she nevertheless rolled her eyes and let him get this out of the way. “Well, first things first, your phone is switched off this time?”

“Yes,” Pacifica said, exasperated. “I left it on to charge in the bathroom, no more calls or interruptions. Just the two of us.” Her fingers traced a course from his t-shirt collar down to his midriff, stopping enticingly close to his groin. “So, what’s the preamble then? It better be good. Have you got me roses? A box of fancy chocolates? Jewellery?”

“It’s a simple bit of mediation!” Dipper announced, drawing Pacifica’s immediate ire.

“Of course. You know how to make a girl excited, Pines.” Seemingly not noticing her disdain, Dipper got into a cross-legged position on the bed. “Breathing exercises, really?”

“It’s preparation, that’s all. In and out.” In spite of herself, Pacifica started following Dipper’s instructions. He watched her chest expand and compress, in time with his. “If you can control your body now, when everything’s peaceful, when a time comes and a situation surprises you, then you’ll be able to deal with it. It’s something I learnt to deal with all that crazy stuff that happened in Gravity Falls.”

Pacifica closed her eyes, but a frown remained. “What am I supposed to be doing, besides being bored.”

“You’re meant to focus on yourself, on your sense of being. Don’t think about… _them_ … centre on yourself. I know, such a hard concept for you to grasp.”

“Not helping,” Pacifica said, but couldn’t resist a grin.

“Now, don’t open your eyes.”

“Why- ah!” Her breath hitched in her throat. Dipper’s hand had come to rest on one of her legs, ever so gently. She felt him brush over the skin, matching her breaths.

“I’m betting,” Dipper whispered, “that you weren’t given many hugs as a kid. So this physical touch therapy should help acclimatise you.” 

More than that, the presence of his hand so close to the hem of her nightgown was arousing in the same way their roleplay the night before had been. Somehow her clearing of her mind meant that she had no other distractions, the new sensation stood out more than ever.

Her body was once again in Dipper’s control, even if he didn’t realise that fact. That probably wasn’t his intention with this whole mediation business. He wanted her to be free from that kind of control.

Yet it didn’t feel the same way it had with her parents. She trusted Dipper in full and gave herself willingly. She _wanted_ him to act that way, to hold her down and ravish her in full. To hold her heart in his hand and show her how much he loved her. That’s what made the difference, it was her choice for Dipper to act this way.

Pacifica realised that through all of this, her breathing rate had been increasing steadily. Dipper was still obliviously stroking her inner thigh, saying something about inner peace.

Without hesitation, she clasped Dipper’s wrist and shifted his hand under the flimsy material of her gown. For a second neither of them knew how to react. Dipper hadn’t been expecting Pacifica’s move, and was moving his hand trance-like over her vagina lips.

She herself didn’t know what to do next, too overcome by the touch of Dipper’s fingers to react sensibly. She desperately wanted Dipper to make the next move, but he was too dumbfounded to make that leap. Maybe she could make him do it her way. Could that work? Could she be an aggressive sub?

“Do something like… this!” In flash, she’d dragged Dipper’s shorts down around his knees. Her lips closed around his cock. 

There was another still moment, in which Pacifica could feel Dipper’s shaft harden slowly. This continued until their eyes locked together. Pacifica’s commanding gaze flickered down to gesture at her mouth and Dipper gave a silent nod. “Ok,” he mouthed as got up on his knees and clamped his hands on either side of Pacifica’s head, buried in her hair.

So far so good, Pacifica thought. She tensed slightly for what she knew was coming. Dipper reeled back slowly, running his penis along the top of Pacifica’s tongue, drawing out the inevitable. His face lit up in ecstasy, then at the moment he was about to slide out, he turned serious.

Pacifica had little time to react before Dipper was thrusting himself down the back of her throat. Again and again, with no sense of decorum, making her gag. She could hardly moan to express any kind of emotion, but the forceful sensations were indescribable. This was what she’d been trying to convey to her boyfriend.

With one hand she started fingering herself down below. Dipper noticed this and joined in with a hand of his own. He had to turn Pacifica’s head to the side to reach, and his penis collided against the inside of her cheek. Feebly, she tried to curl her tongue around the shaft, but his motions were too fast and strong.

Tired of haphazardly jabbing down Pacifica’s throat, Dipper pulled out and shoved her head down lower. His balls pressed against her lips and she tried to take each one into her mouth. Meanwhile, their paired assault on her lower regions reached a crescendo. 

Pacifica’s whole body vibrated in one large shudder, then she fell back onto the bed, defeated by the onset of a powerful orgasm. Staring up at the ceiling, she felt immobilised again. But this time Dipper slowly came back into her line of sight.

His eyes probed hers for a reaction as looked up and down her half-naked form. Pacifica nodded, the slightest gesture to show that this time was different. She wanted this.

Understanding passed to her boyfriend. He rudely tore her nightgown over her head. He lifted both her legs high into the air and planted his face between them. Pacifica clutched his hair, keeping him locked down there, tongue working its magic.

Dipper gripped her arms and propped himself up on the bed. He now laid atop her chest, right below her breasts. With small nips, he kissed the flesh repeatedly, chewing and teasing her skin. Pacifica pushed her breasts together, letting them release and bounce against Dipper’s face.

At the same time she felt his cock pressing against her outer walls. He was rubbing himself around either side, back to back, side to front. Exerting his control by never inserting himself beyond a few meagre inches.

It seemed he’d got her message about how she intended this to go. He was truly embracing her desire for a full-frontal bombardment on her body, letting loose every suppressed urge to take command. Simultaneously, she found herself coming for the second time, already conquered once more.

Moments later, Dipper knelt astride her head. His cock and balls hanging down on her face, he stroked furiously along the shaft. Pacifica saw his face close tight in a reciprocal ecstasy. “Paz- uh- take- this!“ he grunted.

Then he was blasting her in the face with cum, streaming out from the tip of his penis. She stuck out her tongue to lap up what she could, but barely had the energy left for anything other than sex itself. Lunging upwards, she smeared her face into Dipper’s, spreading his own semen everywhere, before kissing him sloppily.

She broke the kiss, gasping for air. “We have to do that again, right now!”

Dipper put a hand around his shaft and lifted it weakly. “Uh, usually it takes a little while before I can do it more than-“

“AGAIN!” This was not a request. It was a demand.

Dipper was exhausted. He ejaculated for the fourth and hopefully final time that night, jizz seeping out in a weak trickle. Right into Pacifica’s gorgeous blonde locks. He didn’t like that, knowing her hair would get all tangled and sticky. Tomorrow morning’s clean up would take an age.

But it was all for Pacifica, who didn’t seem to care an ounce. Her skin was already mottled with sweat and patches of unknown fluids one or the other them had produced as a result of their lovemaking. She also had a hickey the size of a penny on her collarbone.

Dipper reached round, cradled her face, and kissed her. Pacifica’s reserves of energy finally seemed spent, and she only lightly reciprocated. Panting like a dog, Dipper rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

He hadn’t figured out what was going on at first. Pacifica wrestling him over, making him pin her to the bed with his full weight really should have tipped him off. But he had still been trying to use a light touch, to get her to overcome her issues with her parents without launching headlong into what Pacifica saw as the answer.

Her way to solve this, as it turned out, basically boiled down to shifting the burden of who had the most control over her. Insulated from all thoughts of her parents, she wanted Dipper to take over that role, without any of the nasty withholding of affection or emotional toil.

Or, as succinctly as Dipper could put it: Aggressively sticking his penis right up her gaping asshole.

She’d made a high-pitched scream the moment he pushed inside, but when he tried to pull out she began whimpering. She wanted to mix the pain and the pleasure. It was tough on himself too; with no lube he knew he’d quickly run himself ragged.

Instead, he thrusted a few more times, then replaced his cock with his hand. Fist rammed as far as it could, he lazily masturbated over Pacifica’s butt cheeks, slapping his shaft against the skin from time to time.

Pacifica’s arm flapped against his arm, telling him something was wrong. The only way he could think to increase the sensation was to pinch the flesh. He pressed two fingers together on his free hand and twisted some skin on Pacifica’s ass. The combination of gasp and moan told Dipper he was doing something right.

The sounds awakened some of Dipper’s energy again, and his cock hardened in his grip. He retrieved his hand from Pacifica’s tight ass and rubbed his penis between her cheeks, coming messily over her lower back.

Looking back from after the fact, lying looking up at the ceiling, Dipper probably should have called it a night there. But Pacifica was voracious, demanding even more of him. And so he obliged her having finally figured out her needs.

In a deepened voice he instructed her to get on her knees. Pacifica followed his commands to the letter, even as his stamina waned further. At least now, splayed out his back, he could finally rest, content in the knowledge that Pacifica was alright after the scare last night.

That was, until Pacifica straddled his hips and took hold of his exhausted penis. “Again?” he queried, head flopping back onto one of Pacifica’s many pillows.

“You know I need it, baby.” Pacifica’s hands ran smoothly up and down Dipper’s shaft, trying to coax more life out of it. Whatever domineering attitude he’d been projecting before had dissipated away, and Pacifica was back on top and in charge. “Help me out here Pines, make me yours.”

Dipper was powerless to complain as Pacifica’s lips slowly descended upon him.

“ _Disco girl, coming through, that girl is you!_ ”

Dipper’s whole body went rigid for a second, before his cheeks turned bright red. Pacifica couldn’t hold back laughing, mercifully freeing Dipper’s limp cock. “Really, Babba?” Pacifica smirked down at him. “Dipper, I never knew you had such great taste in music,” 

“Ha ha,” he bluntly said. He leaned over to look at his phone, blaring out music and vibrating against the side of the bed. They’d made sure Pacifica’s phone was secured and switched off, but in all the excitement Dipper had forgotten about his own device.

The pop song continued to play, puncturing the mood completely and making Dipper turn an even more vibrant shade of red. “It’s a call from- Mabel! Why does she always keep intruding on my sex life, ugh.” He tossed the phone away, having silenced the offending tune.

“Aw, come here.” Pacifica wrapped him up in a hug from behind, pressing her bare chest to his back. “I think it’s sweet. Now we’ve both been interrupted in the act.”

“I guess that’s one way to get over your issues.” The lingering embarrassment from the song couldn’t diminish the satisfaction of helping the girl he loved overcome this little problem. Hopefully from now on they could get back to more normal sex.

As Pacifica drifted off to sleep beside him, Dipper too could finally rest. _After_ double-checking to make sure his phone was turned off this time.


End file.
